


Stuck in the Middle

by JustSimpleThings



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Diego Hargreeves, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Diego Is So So Confused, Drug Use, First Time Bottoming, Five is over it, Fluff and Smut, Ghost Ben Hargreeves, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, Klaus Hargreeves Being an Asshole, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus has Self-Esteem Issues, Klaus learns to control his powers, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of pornography, Minor Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Minor Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Misunderstandings, Modern David "Dave" Katz, Number Five | The Boy Is Boss, POV Klaus Hargreeves, Pining, Porn Watching, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Pseudo-Incest, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Rimming, Seven Siblings under One Roof, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Top Klaus Hargreeves, although they aren't related, if Ben's ghost counts, no time travel, tagging it Incest just to be safe, why is this not a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimpleThings/pseuds/JustSimpleThings
Summary: The Hargreeves siblings are forced to live together for a year.Klaus struggles with staying sober and develops various crushes to pass the time...--Set after S1E1. POV Klaus. Set in an AU, where there is no impending apocalypse and no time travel shenanigans.Warnings:drug use, drug overdose aftermath, mentions of past rape/non-con, mentions of mental health issues, mentions of past self-harm, child abuse and neglect (as is canon in this fandom).Please read the tags, I will update them regularly.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 44
Kudos: 255





	1. A Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus meets his siblings at his Dad's funeral and then takes some drugs.

Klaus went home because there was no reason for him _not_ to do so - really.

That was the long and short of it.

He figured: why not go to his father’s funeral and loot the place a bit while he was at it? He could always use the extra cash to fuel his "drug habit" as Father used to call it...

(And surely nobody would notice a few silver spoons or a gold picture frame disappearing here or there.)

After the funeral, he was fully intending to return to his bohemian lifestyle: sleeping on friends' couches or occasionally, in the bed of a one-night stand. Or if he was very unlucky: on the streets.

It was all fine, he was used to it: he knew how to cope with it.

(And it was better not to allow himself the comfort of having his own room for long. That would just make him soft, and then it would be _that_ much harder to go back to kipping on other people’s couches ( _or floors_ ) afterwards...)

No thanks. He was fine, really.

* * *

It was quite surprising to see how much all of his siblings had grown.

Although then again… it _wasn’t_ surprising at all, because ten ( _or twelve? thirteen?)_ years is a long time!

Under the guise of stirring his drink, Klaus took some time to survey everyone in the room; observing each of this siblings in turn.

Starting of course, with-

_Number One._ Poor, emotionally stunted Luther still wore the same sullen expression he’d always had.

(As if somebody had spit into his soup... Cheer up, big brother! It only happened once...)

Come to think of it, Luther looked _decidedly_ broader in the shoulders…

(Too much so for Klaus’ own taste: he preferred his bed-partners lithe and petite – or at the _very_ least not large enough to overpower him easily if they’d have happened to decide to do so during their coupling… He had learnt that lesson early on into his life as a junkie.)

Well, anyway...

_Number Two_. Diego also looked quite different from how Klaus remembered him: he was way taller, more muscular and just overall… much more… broody and dangerous looking. With sexy ass leather gear and the prettiest knives Klaus had ever seen --

 _Hot damn._ Had his brother always looked this good??! Of course, it didn’t matter, because Diego was strictly heterosexual _(boring)_.

Still – Klaus noted with interest – he was the nicest eye-candy out of the bunch.

(And hey if Luther was allowed to drool over Allison, Klaus could be forgiven for doing the same with one of his siblings. Their pseudo-incesty tendencies wouldn’t even have made the Top 10 List of what's “Seriously Wrong with the Hargreeves Family”.

So yeah, fuck that! Klaus would ogle whoever he pleased.)

He swirled his drink again for good measure, ignoring the fact that all of the sugar crystals were dissolved at the bottom of his mojito already.

_Number Three._ Allison was similar to how she used to be – and yet utterly, strikingly different. She had grown and had become a woman in her own right. Gone was the girlish charm she used to possess as a teenager. No, she was a self-assured woman (recently divorced as well if Klaus had heard that right, he couldn’t be sure with how drunk he had been at the time – _whoopsie_ …).

And yes, she was perhaps a little bit jaded. Hardened. But that just made her sexier.

(Fuck, he really hadn’t meant to let his eyes wander, he _really_ shouldn’t be ogling her, but _fuck that’s a tight cardigan…)_

He moves on as quickly as he can…

_Number Four –_ _Ah, yeah that's me, doesn't matter… Next!_

_Number Five_. Ah, yeah, there he is: Number Five, who still looks exactly like he had on the day he’d disappeared (although he claims to have been gone for thirty years or what? _Time travel… right…_ it just sounds needlessly complicated).

Number Five looks like a thirteen year old -and he acts like one too. There’s a huge fucking chip on that kid’s shoulder and Klaus doesn’t want to poke it!

Oh, no - fuck that! He is masochistic but not _that_ much.

_Number Six._ Ben was still his lovely ghosty self. When he noticed Klaus’s stare, he just gave him a non-committal “Hmmm?”. Yes, no – Ben wasn’t aging, not in this form, that much was certain.

And finally…

_Number Seven._ Vanya… Vanya was a mystery. She looked quite different out of her uniform; she seemed super emo, but somehow still _\-- innocent?_ Klaus felt an almost incontrollable urge to coddle her, to protect her virtue.

(But also a similarly intense desire to sully her – there was just too much destructiveness within him. He knew he would end up breaking her without meaning to – like an overzealous toddler strangling a kitty-cat.)

* * *

The funeral goes about as well as he expects it to go.

Diego fights with Luther. Ben’s statue gets obliterated. The funny part is that Ben laughs the hardest at that – he’d never liked that statue.

* * *

Klaus fully intends to move out the day after the funeral…

(When had he moved _in?_ He hadn’t. Not consciously.

But yes, he _did_ end up bringing a suitcase with himself containing some of his best clothes (because he wanted to have a nice array to choose from to wear at the funeral, because one ever knows what one may end up feeling like wearing on any given day, least of all himself---)

Three days later, Klaus had to accept that he was stuck here of his own free will.

It was almost... comfortable. Somehow.

He hadn’t had a taste of this for quite a few years now. He’d almost forgotten how nice it was to _have_ somewhere to stay without having to pay for it- with drugs or with his body.

(Not that the latter was too bad, it just got… inconvenient sometimes. When you’re already chafed or not in the mood, it just isn’t much fun to put out. It sort of makes it feel like a job –)

_Yeah like you don’t know what that’s like --_

That was a low blow – even from his own subconscious. Yes, he had been a prostitute (a _sex worker_ \- he corrected himself internally) for a while, but that was only for a brief period --

_Because after that you went back to being a whore for free._

Well fuck this, apparently his subconscious wasn’t in a charitable mood today.

“Nothing a little pill can’t fix!” He proclaimed loudly to no one in particular, tearing into his coat pockets and finding – thankfully, mercifully just what he had been looking for: the remnants of last night’s offerings.

He took a closer look at them, surveying the two pills in his palm; both unmarked.

 _Typical!_ He huffed.

“Now – should I go with white or red, hmm?” He continued musing out loud.

 _Fuck_ , he couldn’t for the life of him remember which one was the chill pill and which one was the MDMA…

He picked one at random.

He picked right.

Sleep claimed him in a white, cloud-like fog… He slept deeply and he did not dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Dear Reader! :) 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this little intro chapter. I know the story starts off quite slowly, but it will speed up in the next chapter, I promise! Diego and Klaus will have a chat.
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! :3


	2. The Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reginald's will is revealed.

He woke up at some point during the night and took the other pill for good measure.

* * *

It felt divine. He sunk back into a comfortable fog… along with this awesome light show… warm lights were singing across his whole body… He felt like he was dissolving in them, shuddering and keening.

Suddenly, he found himself on a Greek beach where he’d been once. He laid back on his sunbed and allowed the sun’s warm beams to wash over him.

* * *

He would have stayed like that all day but then, suddenly, something _(or somebody?)_ was grabbing him and shaking him rather rudely! He tried to defend himself by curling into a ball but he found that he had no control over his body – huh.

And then there was the sound of shrill feminine screaming, piercing through him.

 _That’s odd_ – he thought to himself.

But who was he to judge his own nightmares?

Suddenly, everything went black and cold.

* * *

_Shit shit shit!!!!_

His blood was on fire! Klaus’ eyes snapped open at the painful sensation that was spreading rapidly through his veins, starting from somewhere in his chest. It felt absolutely _horrible_ – like his whole body was a fucking mass of aching, cramping flesh, he was going to _die,_ he was certain - he _couldn’t breathe…_

“Call an ambulance! Have you called them already?!”

Somebody was shouting above him.

 _Fuck,_ why was everyone always shouting?

He was right here…

And then the person above him turned his head towards him, and he noted with surprise that it was Diego – and he looked worse for wear then he’d ever remembered seeing him before.

Sort of… bewildered and strangely serious…

Klaus couldn’t help but laugh inside.

Wow! His subconscious always dreamed up _the craziest shit…_

“Stay with me, Klaus!”

Diego was talking to him… perhaps? It was hard to tell and there was a heavy-ass rock on his eyelids, so he allowed them to drift close – to give them a minute’s respite from the pressure - just for a second…

“Klaus! _Klaus! Fuck—”_

 _I’m here. I’m right here_ – he wanted to say.

Wow, this Dream Diego was very distressed, and Klaus _wished_ he could have talked to him to tell him that everything was fine… There was no reason to be shouting like that, surely?… He was just going to take another nap.

Things cut out again.

* * *

Klaus woke slowly. There was a dull throbbing pain in his chest, as if he had been given CPR by a fucking gorilla…

_Oh. CPR?_

_Yep, indeed._

As he opened his eyes he saw that he was in a hospital room. He blinked, trying to make out his surroundings: he was alone in a small room, so he was out of ER… but yes, he was hooked up to an IV line, and he had a catheter in him (yuck), so that meant he must have been unconscious for a while.

He must have OD-d again, although he couldn’t for the life of him recall how _that_ could’ve happened!

He had only taken _two_ pills afterall –

(Although maybe there had still been a bit leftover in his system from the night before? Who knew… or maybe they had been laced with something. He would need to get a dealer. Yeah, that should take care of it… )

He sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. A quick glance over his own body told him that he was mostly fine – no broken limbs or anything similarly obnoxious thank fuck – other than perhaps a few bruised ribs, probably caused by some vigorous CPR he must have received…

“Good as new,” He murmured to himself.

And fuck, why did he sound disappointed? He should’ve been glad…

_Get a grip on yourself._

He tried to take a look around the room and he managed to spot his belongings, stashed away in a neat hospital issued plastic bag.

That was a small mercy at least, it was much easier to sneak out of a ward if one wasn’t wearing that shit…

He smirked, and he looked around the room once again: there was no sign that anyone would have visited him: no card, no flowers left next to his bed.

_As usual…_

Well – why was he surprised? He could hardly have expected his siblings to care about him!

(He didn’t care about them either. Fuck them!)

They didn’t even _know_ each other…

_And yet._

The realisation hit him with a pang – he had sort of hoped that they would have… enquired about him. Or that maybe they would have come to visit him – since they must have known where he was; they must have been there when it had happened… perhaps it was Diego who had called the ambulance for him?...

But – _well._ Maybe they were pissed off about that, actually. Rightly so. Nobody likes saving a junkie…

The explanation did little to dispel the feeling of emptiness that was threatening to engulf him. His head throbbed, his chest throbbed, he felt like he had been stampeded by an elephant…

And no one could be bothered to visit him. No one...

He sighed, wiping away the insipid tears that were beginning to cloud his vision.

_You’re pathetic. Get yourself together._

What was he expecting, really? It was lovely that they’d even bothered with calling an ambulance… That should have been more than enough.

With what felt like superhuman effort, Klaus managed to push himself into a sitting position – and _thank fuck_ there was a glass of water on his nightstand, which seemed to have been placed there for him.

_Bless the health system…_

He grabbed the glass, pouring half of its contents on himself in the process, but he couldn’t even care…

And then he noticed something on the nightstand, and he froze.

He scrabbled to grab the piece of paper as if it was a lifeline – _fuck_ , why was he getting his hopes up? It was just a piece of trash surely ---

_It was a note!_

Written in someone’s barely legible handwriting – beginning with his name: ‘Klaus’…

Before he knew it, he was bawling his eyes out and struggling to read that shitty-ass note at the same time…

It took him ages but he managed to make out what it was saying in the end:

> _“Klaus,_
> 
> _You had some sort of allergic reaction to something you had taken, and you’ve almost died. Rest up. We’ll be around in the afternoon, they said they’d release you if your vitals were looking allright._
> 
> Warmly, your siblings:”

The last line of the note was written by a different person in much neater, tidier letters (perhaps it was Allison? Or Vanya?), and there was a bunch of signatures at the bottom:

Luther, Diego, Allison, Vanya, _Grace_ \--- and even Pogo and… Number Five…?

_Wow._

Klaus realised that he was laughing manically and he was squeezing that fucking note as if it was forged of solid gold, alternating between reading it over and over again, and pressing it to his chest, just because it felt nice… (except when he pressed too hard because then it hurt – _ouch ouch, fuck..)_

His tears had dried up somewhere along the way, and then he just felt plain exhausted.

Normally, he would have “checked himself out” as quickly as he could… He couldn’t afford to pay for the cost of his treatment afterall…

But the note had said that he should rest… so maybe it was okay to rest (?).

Just this once…

He laid back and allowed sleep to wash over him, with the note still tucked to his chest.

* * *

Luther and Allison had come to collect him.

They took him home. It was quite a subdued affair, and it was clear that they both felt awkward, so they hardly said anything. Klaus didn’t bother either, except once they were in the car – in _Diego’s_ car which he never leant out to anybody – that’s when it occurred to him…

“How’s Diego?” Klaus found himself asking. “Umm, I thought—err, I heard his voice when I was -umm – dying…? How come he didn’t come along to pick me up?”

Luther and Allison gave each other a _look_.

The silence was stretching on and on, and Klaus was starting to accept that he wouldn’t get a reply, until Allison spoke up:

“He’s okay, he was just… busy-- training. You should talk to him when we’re home.”

“Oh alright.”

It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Allison and Luther were keeping something from him.

Well – so be it. He would figure it out on his own.

* * *

As soon as they got home, Five called together a family meeting.

Which – _rude!_

“Please, Five, couldn’t this wait until after dinner? I’m starving!!” Klaus whined, trying to make his best begging face…

“No.” Five retorted without hesitation.

Klaus sighed, pouting. “Oh, great. Yeah sure… Just go on, don’t worry about me, it's not like I haven’t eaten in _days!_ ” Maybe he was a touch passive aggressive, but at this point he was allowed to be that, surely.

Five gave him a scathing look.

“If you were okay for _days_ , you’ll be okay for another hour.”

Klaus gaped.

An hour?! Fuck, what sort of meeting was this supposed to be?!

Instead of protesting further, he sat down. There was no point arguing here, clearly.

Uncharacteristically, Diego was the last one to show up for the meeting, looking sweaty and panting heavily as if he had been training right up until now. _Maybe Allison wasn't lying afterall..._

Five began the meeting, as usual:

“So – I have called all of you here, because I have finally received word from Father’s lawyer, regarding his will… and how he wants us to share our… inheritance.” He said, waving his hand around the room meaningfully.

Klaus suddenly felt much more interested then he had felt a second ago.

“So… it’s not good news.” Five continued bluntly. “I have tried to find a way around it- such as pronouncing our dearly departed Dad criminally insane, so that his will would be nulled- but alas that isn't possible, because regrettably the bastard had taken a mental capacity test just two days prior to his death and it shows that he was mentally sound at the time… so – bad news for us.”

“What's in his will?” Luther asked, clearly impatient.

“I’m getting to it!” Five retorted rolling his eyes. “Errm – so… basically it goes as such: Pogo and Grace has indefinite authority to live and reside here, at the Academy, forever. There is also a trust fund set up for each of them which will provide a monthly allowance to them until the end of their days.”

“As for the rest of us, _lucky bastards,”_ Five continued, smiling dangerously. “We do not get a trust fund or any monetary allowance. Because as our dear Dad had stated in his will, he wants us to _“earn our own keep”_ as well as some moralist bullshit about how “ _hard work builds character…”_ …”

Klaus couldn’t help it, he laughed out loud. “Oh yeah! Sounds like Daddy dearest!”

Five continued without missing a beat:

“However, he _did_ grant us right to reside here at the Academy indefinitely, with one caveat: we are not the rightful owners of the house and the surrounding estate.”

Five paused, to everyone’s surprise.

“So – who is? Who owns the house?” Allison asked.

“Technically, nobody. It’s currently on Father’s Lawyer’s name, where it shall remain for five years if left unclaimed – whereupon it shall be donated to a local children’s charity.”

Everyone gaped. Klaus sputtered in indignation…

“So how can we claim it?” Allison interjected.

Five actually grinned.

“Very clever, Allison! You see where this is going. Our dear departed Dad _did_ leave us one option to come into our inheritance, if we wished to do so: in order to inherit the house, all we need to do is live under this very roof for a period of a full year – minimum. In which case, we will inherit all rights to it, to be shared between the seven of us equally. We will be free to sell it, or do with it as we please.

"But there is a catch: all seven of us - well, all six of us, really, sorry Ben - has to commit to this. Pogo and Grace shall be our witnesses, and we are to collect surveillance footage to be submitted to the Lawyer upon completing a full year of cohabitation on this estate successfully. Any questions?"

"Yes," Vanya piped in. "What if only four of us agrees to live here? Then do those who didn't agree to live here lose their right to their share of the estate--?"

"No," Five said. "Dad was very much into Dumas' ideology: "One for all and all for one" and all... So basically, if we don't all agree to live here, and complete this feat within the next five years - we lose all claims to this house and the estate; and it will all be donated to the aforementioned children's charity."

"Not a bad outcome," Allison said, shrugging.

"Easy for you to say, Miss Movie Star!" Vanya retorted unexpectedly. 

"Hey, well said!" Klaus said, grinning and reaching out his palm for a high-five, which Vanya graciously accepted.

There was a long silence in the wake of their words, everyone seeming to try and digest the news as best as they could.

Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling sound.

Klaus was flabbergasted as to why everyone was staring at him in the wake of that, until another loud gurgle rang out - and he realised the noise was coming from his own belly... 

“Whoops, sorry!" He squeaked out apologetically. "The thing is - I am literally starving here, sooo if we are done here for today, I’ll just—!” Klaus said, making an emphatic gesture towards the kitchen.

To his surprise, Diego stood up blocking his exit.

“Not so fast, Klaus," Diego addressed him in a dangerously low voice. "Five, tell him!”

“Tell me what?” Klaus asked, looking around indignantly.

“Oh yes, “ Five said, nodding to Diego. _Fuck, everyone in this family is ignoring him…_ “Sit down, Klaus.”

“Do I get a say--?” He started, but then thought better of it, holding his hands up. “You know what? I will.” 

True to his words, he sat back down.

“So, Klaus.” Five continued in a deadpan voice, looking as if he wished he could be anywhere else but here in this very minute. “As you may know, you have nearly offed yourself yesterday due to an allergic reaction you had to one of the _numerous_ pills you must've ingested no doubt…”

Klaus wanted to protest but he realised he had no grounds, so he just shrugged.

“Yes- yes... it was very irresponsible of me---”

“Yes, but I don't care about that.” Five retorted decisively, cutting him short. "We have had a meeting while you had been at the hospital and we have unanimously decided that we will not tolerate your drug habit any longer."

Klaus huffed. 

"Oh, _great!_ How original of you all. Well, I guess I'll just have to move out then--!" He stood up intending to leave and get some food finally...

"That's not all of it, Klaus, _sit_ back!" Five hissed at him in a decidedly menacing voice. "There's more to the will, and I will _not_ say any of this again."

 _Fuck_ , Five could be nearly as scary as Father when he tried. Klaus felt a shiver run up his spine and he swiftly sat back down.

Five seemed to take a moment to collect himself before giving Klaus another pointed look. 

"Thank you, Klaus." Five said, in a voice which sounded very much like _"Fuck you, Klaus"_ , really - but Klaus felt that it was better not to point that out to his brother, and instead he simply nodded, hoping that this meeting would be over quickly now.

Five continued unrelentingly:

“So, as I was saying, there are further conditions regarding the one year we need to spend living here simultaneously: Father had also very _cleverly_ stated in his will that if we wish to come into the inheritance, there is a certain 'moral code' we must all adhere to…”

“Oh nooooooo…” Klaus moaned, dreading the words that he felt sure were about to follow.

To his relief, it was clear that everyone other than Five was just as surprised and appalled at hearing this as he was.

Five cleared his throat, and recited the rules as if he had them all committed to memory: _(which he probably did, the clever fucker)_

“We are not to use _any_ illicit substances under the duration of our stay, and we are _not_ to engage in any _casual sex."_ Five proclaimed, smiling mirthfully. "Dad had also very helpfully provided a definition for the latter term, lest we tried to interpret it our way. The definition goes as follows: no sex with anybody we had known for less than a year.”

There were a few shocked groans around the room – surprisingly coming mainly from the girls – but Klaus just shrugged.

“Oh, great so I can fuck most of my friends, really! Or the pizza delivery guy.” He added with a wink.

“Knock yourself out.” Five said sardonically. “But as for the 'illicit substances' part… _If_ we decide to live here and to put up with each other for a whole year… I believe I am speaking in everyone’s name here when I say that we would _not_ want to have to start the fucking year all over again,“ Five gave Klaus a scathing look. “Just because _one_ of us -- Couldn’t. Stay. _Sober!_ ” Five bellowed, looking straight at him. 

Klaus felt himself growing tense, especially when he saw the looks on the faces of his siblings, which all seemed to echo the sentiment Five's just expressed.

“Alright, alright, Christ on a stick, I am so _glad_ that I could bring you all together like this!” Klaus said, crossing his arms defensively. “However, Five, don’t forget that this is all a big ‘ _IF_ ’ for now – because unless we all decide to live here for a year – none of this will matter!”

“That’s right,” Five replied without missing a beat. “Therefore, I propose that we reconvene here tomorrow evening for a vote. Klaus – you will convey Ben’s vote; therefore we need you to be sober.”

“Wait- wait wait!” Allison interjected. “How can we trust that Klaus will _actually_ convey what Ben is saying and he doesn’t just ‘use’ the vote for his own purposes?!”

Klaus slapped his hand to his chest with a dramatic flair.

“You wound me, Sister dear! There’s no way I’d _ever-_ \--”

Five interrupted him, again. “He can channel ghosts. Remember how he was able to bring back Mr. Mittens after he got hit by a bus?”

Klaus’s eyes widened in disbelief. “Now wait a second!! That had been like – what? – fifteen years ago, I haven’t done that since--!”

“You hadn’t been sober since!” Five hissed, crossing his arms. “High time you try doing so.”

“He’s right,” Luther chimed in. “We need Ben’s input on all this. You need to try, Klaus—”

Suddenly, everything was fucking overwhelming, and he felt a sudden simmering anger bursting out of him like a pot boiling over:

“Oh -no no no no--!” Klaus retorted, shaking his head wildly. “ _You_ do not get to tell me what _I need to do!_ Not anymore, Luther! I am NOT Number Four anymore, and Dad isn’t here - thank fuck for that! –“ He added with a deranged laugh. “And _I_ , “ He added, pointing at himself empathically. “Don’t “need to” be here a _minute_ _longer_ if _I_ don’t want to!” He ended his speech, panting heavily from the exertion of shouting. 

To his surprise, someone stood up in the back of the room.

“No, you don’t,” Diego interjected suddenly in a level voice.

His reply was so surprising, that it took Klaus’ wind away for a moment. Diego took advantage of that, giving him a long, searching look as he continued.

“You don’t _have to_ do anything Klaus, but you _could_ help us out here.” His brother said, crossing his arms. “We are not asking you to commit to being sober for a year, all we are asking is that you stay sober until tomorrow, so Ben can have a say in all this too—”

As if on cue, a familiar voice rang out.

“Diego does have a point,” Ben said, giving Klaus a pointed look.

Klaus groaned at him. “Not you too! This isn’t fair…”

“Is that Ben?” Diego asked, looking in the direction where Klaus had aimed his previous comment.

Klaus nodded miserably.

“Hi Diego,” Ben said cheerfully.

“He says ‘hi’,” Klaus scoffed.

Diego smirked. “Oh tell him I say ‘hi’ back…”

Klaus drew up one of his brows. “He can hear you, you know…?”

“Oh, that’s right!” Diego said, clearly flustered. “I knew that…”

Despite himself, Klaus felt his resolve softening. _What the hell…_

“Allright. I’ll do it.” Klaus said, looking at Five.

“Great!” Five said, appearing insufferably bored as if he had known all along that Klaus would cave – the _bastard_. “Well then, Ladies and Gentlemen, I am looking forward to seeing you all here again at 6pm tomorrow… when we will decide our future with a democratic vote.”

“Wait a second!” Klaus said. “A ’democratic’ vote…?”

“Yes,” Five replied without missing a beat. “I thought that was clear. We will all get a say in it, but whatever the majority decides shall apply to all of us. I believe that’s the only fair way to treat this matter…”

Klaus sputtered.

“And you are all okay with this?!” He asked, looking around the room incredulously.

Allison shrugged. “Fair is fair. Sounds fine with me.”

Diego gave a shrug as well. “I couldn’t care less if I have to live here or at my current place…”

“I don’t have anywhere to live.” Luther added.

“Okay- okay! Point taken!” Klaus retorted, sighing and rubbing his palms over his face.

“See you all tomorrow.” Five said, bidding them all goodnight.

Everyone left the room without hesitation, leaving Klaus to sulk on his own.

After five minutes ( _or ten?_ ) to Klaus’s surprise, Mom entered the room and upon spotting him, she gave him a huge smile.

“Come on, Klaus, I’ve made your favourite for dinner: roast chicken with all the trimmings and Eton mess.”

Despite himself, Klaus felt a warmness spread through his chest at her words, and at seeing her sweet, gentle smile… ( _The way it’s always been…)_

But something didn’t seem right… ( _My favourite…?)_

He frowned.

“Mom, who – who told you that I would be coming home?”

Mom drew up one elegant eyebrow at his question.

“Well, it was Five who told me that you would be coming home tonight, but it was Diego who told me to make your favourite dish for dinner. Why?”

 _Diego_. – He felt his breath rush out of him in surprise - _Diego did that?_

“Oh, no reason.” He muttered. “Yes, sure, dinner sounds good, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The grand plan is unveiled. What will happen now...? ;) 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated as always! :3 Let me know what you thought!!!


	3. The Vote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hargreeves siblings vote.

Klaus spent the majority of the next day practising his ‘channeling’ skills.

Which wasn’t easy because he needed an audience to check that the trick was actually working.

He had first discovered that he had this ability when he was a teenager. Klaus had adopted a stray kitten - whom he’d named Mr Mittens – without his Father’s knowledge or approval.

Of course he couldn’t keep the cat a secret for long, but he managed to delay the inevitable by taking out all the cameras in his room repeatedly.

In the end, he lost Mr Mittens due to an accident: Mom came into his room one day to clean and she left the window open to let in some fresh air. Mr Mittens made an escape and ultimately ended up under a car.

He had been utterly grief-stricken in the wake of the incident, although he was somewhat consoled by the fact that Mr Mittens ghost made a swift appearance and he followed Klaus everywhere.

One day, Five spotted the cat – and that’s how Klaus had learnt that he had accidentally made Mr Mitten’s ghost visible!

There was just one teeny-tiny problem.

He had no idea how he had done that.

“You’ll figure it out eventually,” Ben told him reassuringly. He had been gracious enough to grant Klaus permission to practice on him, so they had been at it all day today.

“Yeah, well I wouldn’t be that optimistic… but I have to admit it is nice not to be high or hungover for once. Now if only I didn’t feel as if there were a million ants crawling all over me…”

“Ah-ha. Withdrawal,” Ben nodded. “Well, I guess you’ve only got yourself to blame for that one.”

Klaus’s head gave a particularly vicious throb.

“You’re really not helping, you know?” Klaus said, all but whining in frustration.

“Was that aimed at me or Ben?” Vanya asked, looking up from her violin for a second.

“At both of you, actually!” Klaus exclaimed, slapping his hands over his face – which provided a lovely momentarily cooling sensation.. fuck, his body was burning up but his hands were cold as ice –

“Sorry, you said I could practice the violin. I need to practice, so if you’re not okay with me doing that, ask somebody else—” Vanya replied matter-of-factly. “You could always ask Grace-“

“You know I don’t want to,” Klaus retorted. “She’s lovely but it’s – just—creepy to be stared at by her. It gives me performance anxiety—”

“Well it’s nice to hear that you don’t care about how well you perform in front of me apparently,” Vanya shot back with a smirk.

Klaus laughed in shock.

“Wow – is that my little sister saying dirty jokes?! Miracles do happen!” He said, giving an exaggerated whistle. “Perhaps I had underestimated you— oh sorry-sorry!!”

Damn, awkward. Klaus didn’t realise that he was touching a sensitive spot until Vanya winced and recoiled at his words.

She shook her head.

“No, it’s fine, really… Just… Yeah. I guess you’ve all underestimated me. Because that’s what Dad decided for us all.” Vanya added with a sardonic smile.

Klaus hissed. “God, how I hate that sick old fuck! I wish I could go back in time and punch him, just for that---”

Suddenly, Vanya’s eyes widened and she pointed at something next to them.

“I think I can see Ben’s silhouette! Is he there?”

“What--?” Klaus asked, whipping his head around. “Oh yes! That’s him! Wooohooo, yess baby!”

Klaus was ecstatic when he managed to make Ben visible to Vanya – even though he wasn’t solid yet – more like… transparent like a hologram. Klaus knew that he could do better than that, but it was a start…

Ben and Vanya enjoyed chatting away with each other while Klaus practiced his skills – changing the intensity and the specificity of his approach.

By the end of the exercised, he had surmised the following things:

  * He needed to focus intensely to make Ben visible.
  * The skill was unfortunately quite non-specific – when another ghost would whoosh by, they would become visible as well, and Klaus would need to forcibly “un-channel” them for them to disappear. That took some trial and error, as he would cancel Ben as well in the beginning.
  * It was tiring _as fuck._



By the end of the afternoon, he almost wished that Reginald’s attempts at forcing him to learn to control his powers would have worked – so wouldn’t have needed to learn them now, when he was in the middle of a substance withdrawal…

But he was determined to get this right – to prove to Five that he could be useful. Somehow, that motivated Klaus. It had felt good to stand up to Five yesterday. And – well, actions speak louder than words and all that… he sort of figured that proving to Five that he can learn to control his powers and he can stay sober – that would be the best counterargument.

* * *

In the end, Klaus had fallen asleep on the couch while he was practising.

To his surprise, it was an excited Vanya that woke him.

“Klaus – Klaus! This is amazing – you fell asleep but Ben had stayed visible!”

“Hmm, what now?” Klaus murmured groggily. “Oh! Really?” He asked, feeling in disbelief about what he’d just heard.

“Yeah, it’s really cool! He isn’t even fading or anything!”

“Oh. Great.” Klaus said, looking at Ben – who was clearly visible to him as always of course- . “Well – that’s a bit unexpected.”

“How so?” Ben asked back.

“Well because I thought you wouldn’t be visible unless I was,” Klaus waved his hand.” – Doing my mojo or whatever – but apparently… maybe it’s like a battery, and it doesn’t run out for a while after I’ve invested my energy in it, huh?”

“Could be.” Ben replied pensively. “Okay, I’ll keep an eye out for that. I’ll let you know when the others stop perceiving me.”

Klaus nodded in relief. “That’d be great, thanks Ben!”

* * *

They all had dinner – with Ben sitting at the head of the table as the guest of honour- and afterwards they went back to the living room to cast their votes.

“This should be quite straightforward,” Five explained. “We will vote using paper slips as usual. In order to ensure that the answers haven’t been changed or manipulated, we will each hold on to our own paper slip and read out what we had written on it one after another. Questions?”

He had one.

“Why write it down at all?” Klaus asked. “Seems like sort of a waste…”

“It is to ensure that we don’t get swayed by everyone else’s votes. Pressure to conform and all that.” Five added. “Nobody will be allowed to change their vote retroactively; what you wrote on your paper (before you knew everyone else’s votes) is what you need to stand by. There is seven of us including Ben; so we will have a clear winner for sure: live here for a year or not---”

“I’m sorry but–,” Allison spoke up. “Why does Ben get a vote?”

“Rude!” Ben said with an easy grin – clearly not offended. “Hmm – I mean… I’ve sort of been wondering the same…”

Five rolled his eyes as if he thought they were all being slow – which was how he usually looked to be fair-; and he turned to Ben.

“Ben. Grab that glass from the table, please.”

There were several excited little sounds in the room – a faint ‘what?’, and several ‘ooh’-s and ‘aah’s… even Klaus was glaring, open-mouthed, holding his breath in excitement… (because _oh yes- that’s right –_ the ghost of Mr Mittens had been able to catch actual mice at one point, he’d forgotten _that… --)_

Ben frowned, but he did as Five had told; he leant down towards the coffee table, reached his hand out for the glass – and….

The glass wobbled, lifted off of the table’s surface with Ben’s hand and then promptly fell through it. There was a loud crash as it shattered on the floor.

“Whoops,” Ben said.

“Hmm, yeah. That was anticlimactic!” Klaus added, laughing. “So – why did you ask him to do that, Five?”

Five seemed to be deep in thought but he responded without hesitation:

“Yes, that didn’t go the way I thought it might but – you’ve all seen that: Ben was able to machinate that object. That means his power is getting stronger.” Five looked at him head on as he continued. “I am fairly certain that with some practice you will be able to make Ben corporeal – again. And that will mean that… for all intents and purposes… Ben can be human – again.”

“Which is why you want me to get a choice in what happens with the manor?” Ben asked, sounding shocked but intrigued.

Five nodded.

“Precisely. If that’s what you want, Ben.”

Klaus still felt as if he had been whacked over the head with a flatiron – whether that was from the shock or drug withdrawal, he had no idea – but he was about to speak up and protest at Five putting Ben on the spot like that when---

“I’m in.” Ben said decisively. “I hate being invisible so… as long as Klaus is okay with it –,” He said, giving him an apologetic glance. “I’m in.”

And fuck… how could he ever say ‘no’ to that?

“Okay, I’m in too, of course…” Klaus sighed, lifting his hands in defeat. “But what if we vote on opposite things?”

“It won’t matter, because it’s a majority vote, remember?” Allison replied.

Klaus paused. _Oh. Oh, yeah right…_ Ben gave him a sideways grin. _The smug bastard…_

He crossed his arms.

“Whatever, let’s get this over with then!”

Five didn’t need to be told twice. He distributed the paper slips and pen’s he had brought and they all got to work, standing at the locations Five had appointed for them, so that they couldn’t see each other’s reply’s.

“Okay, ready?” Five said after mere seconds. “Write your answers: “Stay” or “Leave” in one-two- _three_ – _time’s over, pens down!”_

“Wait wait!!” Klaus screeched. “Fuck I’ve barely just managed to write that down!!!”

“It’s like taking an exam, fuck,” Vanya sighed in sympathy.

Five hushed them. “Quiet! Now we will go around in order – remember you are to read what you wrote, we will see if you have changed your answer. Number One?”

“Stay.” Luther said.

Five nodded. “Number Two?”

Diego looked up, seeming tense. “Leave.”

Klaus’s brows rose in surprise. _Hadn’t seen that coming!_

Five continued without missing a beat.

“Number Three?”

“Leave.” Allison replied instantly.

“Number Four?” Five asked, looking at him.

Klaus swallowed nervously.

“Stay.” He replied, reading his slip out loud - although he was still in disbelief about his own choice…

But – _oh well._

Once he had known that Ben was depending on him, he couldn’t have chosen otherwise…

He fancied that he saw Ben give him a grateful look, so he shot him a warm smile back in return.

Five nodded again, pressing on: “Number Five,” He said, pointing at himself jovially.” Stay. Number Six?”

“Stay.” Ben replied without hesitation.

“Number Seven?”

“Stay,” Vanya said, smiling gleefully at Allison.

“It is decided then,” Five announced. “With two “Leave” votes and five “Stay” votes, it has been decided that we shall stay here for the next year. Any objections?”

Diego raised his hand. “I need to get my stuff and end my lease at my other place.”

“Not a problem,” Five replied. “We’ll start tomorrow. Goodnight everyone!” He added quickly, heading up to his room.

“Tomorrow?” Klaus echoed. “Wow, that was quick!”

To his surprise, Diego shot him a surly look. “What do _you_ have to complain about? You don’t even have a place to move out from.”

Klaus crossed his arms. “Hey!! Although that is technically true that’s still – not very nice!! And wasn’t it you who said yesterday that “you don’t mind one way or another where you live”?” He repeated Diego’s words mimicking his voice.

“Well I’ve changed my mind!” Diego snapped. “Not that it matters now. I respect the rules – and I hope you’ll do the same, Klaus. I am keeping my eyes on you…” He added said in a low voice.

Klaus guffawed. “Oh hooo! I didn’t know you were into voyeurism, brother dearest, but my all means – be my guest!” He quipped, slipping the slinky cardigan he was wearing off his shoulders so that he half his chest was bared all of a sudden –

Instead of shooting back another scathing retort, Diego fell silent, his lips pressing into a tight line – and before anything more could be said, he turned around, storming out of the room.

“Well – that was weird.” Klaus said, pulling his cardigan back onto himself self-consciously.

“You were too hard on him,” Ben murmured. “He is clearly upset about something.”

“Yeah? Well, he shouldn’t have picked on me!” Klaus shot back irritably. “End of the story..."

Ben scoffed. “Yeah, like _you_ never pick on others when you’re in a shitty mood…”

Klaus felt as if he’d been stung. That was a low blow – even from Ben… and yes – he knew he had been rude to Ben before – usually when he was hungover or itching for his next hit and Ben seemed to appear at _the worst time ever_ – but throwing that back in Klaus's face like that… _it hurt._

And it made him wonder if he had hurt Ben - more than he’d realised.

“Huhhh..." Klaus let out a shaky exhale.

Ben seemed to have caught on to the change in his mood – _Ben had always been good at that_ -, and he tried to say something to him, but Klaus gave him a tight smile.

“Please, can you – leave me alone for a bit? I am just going to take a bath, I swear… ok?” Klaus asked, looking at Ben, trying to convey his sincerity as best as he could.

Ben recoiled, but nodded blearily.

“Okay.”

Klaus bid him goodbye and made his way up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All! :) 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed the new chapter! Let me know what you thought of the vote and everything else. I always love to read your reactions and suggestions!
> 
> Thanks for tuning in! :3


	4. A New Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus find himself a new hobby, but Diego isn't happy about it.

True to his promise, Diego managed to move into the manor by the next day.

However, for some reason, his ways just never seemed to cross Klaus’s – even when most other siblings were downstairs; Diego usually ended up having breakfast earlier, and dinner far later than any of them, as far as Klaus could tell.

It was a bit of a shame, because without seeing him, Klaus couldn’t address his brother to apologise for those rude comments he’d made – but whatever.

The stubborn fuck had brought that upon himself.

* * *

A few days into being sober, the inevitable happened – Klaus had almost stumbled into another relapse, was it not for Ben’s perfect right hook that set him onto the right course again.

Klaus had been ecstatic about the development and he couldn’t wait to show Five and the others what he and Ben could do.

So that gave him another reason to stay sober for a few more weeks until he perfected making Ben corporeal.

Inevitably, once that was done Klaus noticed that he was getting bored and he was itching for a hit once again.

Ben saw it too and he turned to him with a serious look on his face: “ _you need to get a new hobby”._

So Klaus did just that.

He began spying on Diego.

* * *

Spying on his brother was _much_ harder than Klaus had anticipated it’d be – but that was for the best, at least this way it commanded all of Klaus’s attention and he didn’t even have time to think about getting drugs.

The amusing part was that Klaus was 80% sure that Diego had _no idea_ what was afoot.

Even days into Klaus creeping around and following his brother around pretty much 24/7 – Diego either hadn’t noticed that he was being followed or he didn’t care - and Klaus seriously doubted that it was the latter.

He had to admit though, that _maybe_ it wasn’t so surprising that Diego hadn’t caught onto the fact that he was being followed – since he had absolutely no reason to suspect it!

Fair enough.

* * *

After about a week of spying on Diego, Klaus was surprised to find that his brother spent most of his time following a certain lady: Detective Eudora Patch.

From what he’d overheard, it appeared that Detective Patch and Diego used to be in a relationship of sorts, but they weren’t anymore.

And clearly, Diego wasn’t happy about that.

Klaus couldn’t help but wonder if maybe Patch was the reason why Diego had been so irate about having to give up his own place.

Because -- bringing the woman of your dreams to your childhood bedroom for a quick shag?

Arguably, _that_ was tough to pull off.

(And Klaus had no doubt that the two had been shagging on and off until recently – there was a clear sexual tension in the air around them.

That, and Diego had a kicked puppy look to him every time Detective Patch gave him the cold shoulder.) 

* * *

And for the record, Klaus is not stalking his brother because he is attracted to him or anything –

Well, maybe a little bit, but not moreso than he would be attracted to any male specimen who happened to have Diego’s specific features and bodily proportions ---

Well maybe a little bit more, because it is _Diego_ and he is a lovely lovely person and he has the cutest stutter when he gets nervous---

Damn it.

* * *

It’s Klaus’s new favourite part of the day: standing outside of Diego’s room late at night and watching him through his keyhole.

Okay, so it isn’t very original -- but it gets the job done.

Amazingly, if he tilts his head just right, he can sort of see Diego’s bed – which is Diego’s favoured spot for jacking off in the evening.

That was another thing Klaus had realised about his brother in the past few days as he was sneaking around him, observing his every move: Diego was something of a neat freak, and he was a stickler for routines.

Which made him quite predictable, really.

So Klaus now knew that Diego masturbates at least once a day – usually at night, when he gets home from training (or fighting at that boxing ring he frequents), right after he has taken a long, hot shower.

Tonight was gearing up to be much the same:

Diego was setting up his laptop at the edge of the bedside table, so he could put some porn on before he began his usual evening jerk-off session.

Klaus was already sporting a sympathy erection – because he wasn't dead yet, and knowing that someone else in his vicinity was aroused did _things_ to him. (And okay, maybe it helped that Diego wasn't… entirely unpleasant to look at…)

After setting up his laptop Diego went to get a towel – like always. Then he laid the towel down on the bed.

And now he was getting some tissues from the cupboard that was at the far side of the room.

He was going to reappear by his bed anytime now, and then he would take his boxer briefs off –

All of the sudden, the door was yanked open, and Klaus fell inside with it.

 _Whoops_.

“What THE FUCK are you doing here Klaus??” Diego yelled at him with undisguised anger.

“Oh, um—I just – happened to be here?” Klaus tried, holding his hands out apologetically. “I will get out of your hair, I was just going to ask you if you could borrow me some – uh—towels?”

He ended up saying “towels” because they were there on Diego’s bed and that was the only thing he could come up with at a second’s notice --

And apparently, it wasn't good enough. Diego’s brows furrowed and suddenly, he became pensive.

“Wait a second – I thought I've seen someone like you at the station yesterday ---”

Klaus shook his head vehemently. “It wasn’t me!”

But Diego pressed on, ignoring Klaus’s vehement protests.

“That’s right. And I thought I've seen you on the street a few days ago – but I told myself I was imagining things… and then I heard the sound of footsteps outside my room for a few days now – but I kept telling myself that that was impossible, that no one was there and I was imagining things—but maybe I wasn’t.”

“Ow!!”

Suddenly, Klaus’s right hand was being yanked back and twisted behind his back unceremoniously.

Within a split second Diego had wrestled him into his room, shutting the door behind them and then Klaus was being smashed against the wall unceremoniously, still held captive by Diego’s iron grip.

“How long,” Diego began dangerously slowly. “How long have you been following me? Hmm?”

“I – umm—” Klaus tried to reply, but it was hard to speak when one could barely get enough air into their lungs to wheeze.

Even worse, his erection was pressing insistently – _deliciously_ \- against the wall, the pressure feeling delightful enough to distract him form the topic of their conversation nigh entirely--

Before Klaus could continue, Diego cut him off:

“And I suggest you start saying the truth,” Diego murmured softly. The sound of a sudden metallic clink rang out and then Klaus could feel the cool imprint of a blade being pressed against his the front of histhis as Diego finished his sentence: “Because I am not feeling particularly patient tonight.”

That was entirely too much.

Klaus felt like his brain had melted.

_Fuck…_

He felt real panic claw through him.

“Diego _– Let me go!”_ He yelled as loudly as he could manage, doing his best to wrestle himself out of Diego’s insistent grip – but instead of allowing him to break free, Diego just held him all the tighter, pressing him against the wall even _more_ – and…

Fuck – Klaus realised – there was no way he was getting away from this with his dignity intact –

So he chose the lesser evil.

“Damn it, Diego! Let me go before I come in _my fucking pants--!_ ” Klaus bit out desperately.

A lot of things happened at once.

Suddenly, Diego let go of him – so he crumpled to the ground unceremoniously, his body high on endorphins, arousal and shock in equal measures – because he’d _just_ admitted to his brother that he was getting off on being smudged against the wall by his own _brother_ – fuck – by his very _straight_ brother who liked to play with knives in his free time---

Diego backed off until he was standing a good few feet away from him, looking absolutely _terrified_ – which felt somehow even worse than if Diego would have been outraged or overly disgusted… Klaus could have respected that.

But no – apparently – Diego wasn’t even able to fathom any disgust at the moment, because he was just floored – shocked...

By Klaus’s utter depravity ---

It wasn’t often that Klaus had ever felt ashame in recent years.

As a child? Sure. He would feel intensely ashamed everytime his Father told him that he was “weak”, and “useless” and an utter “ _disappointment_ ”… That used to be the word Klaus hated the most.

But then he sort of trained himself out of it. He learnt to ignore his shame, to embrace his depravity--- but suddenly, standing in front of Diego in this moment – it felt as if all of his efforts in the past 15 years had been for nought – 

Because he felt absolutely disgusted with himself…

This was crossing a line. Even for Klaus… this was a new low.

He thought he had already hit rock bottom when he was at the height of his addiction –

But it turned out there was lower.

Creeping on your straight brother and jerking off to the sight of him -- the feel of him against you– that was truly the lowest of the low.

It was a small mercy that his intense shame helped to quell Klaus’s erection –he wilted instantly under Diego's shocked gaze.

By the time he looked up at Diego again, his brother’s expression had become impassive and unreadable. 

Klaus felt a shiver run through him and he got up from the floor as fast as he could.

“I’m – I’m sorry-!” He stuttered, reaching blindly for the door.

To his surprise, Diego dropped his knife, in favour of running up to him and blocking his exit.

“Where do you think you’re going?!” Diego asked, looking clearly angry again.

Klaus shrank back.

“I’m – I just – just wanna go to my room – I’ll stop following you, I promise—”

“So you _were_ following me,” Diego said, recognition twinkling in his eye dangerously.

_Oh fuck._

That was so stupid of him, to admit that!…

But there was nothing to it now.

“Yes, I was,” He admitted, looking away in shame. “I – I’m very sorry, Diego – I had no right to invade your privacy like that—”

Diego crossed his arms, looking him over ruthlessly.

“So _why_ did you do it?”

 _Fuck_ – yeah, why, really….

Klaus had no answer.

Diego apparently wasn’t appeased with his silence because he took a step towards him, holding out his fist in threat.

“Why?!” He yelled again, patience gone.

“I don’t know, allright?!” Klaus shouted back, raising his own arms in self-defence. “I was – fuck, I was bored- -and you were fucking avoiding me!! Don’t you deny it – you were!! Ever since the fucking vote—you were avoiding me like the plague –“ Something occurred to him suddenly. “Or maybe since you saw me OD-ing---”

To his surprise Diego's response was instantaneous.

“Of course I fucking avoided you! You almost fucking died – in my arms, Klaus – fuck!” Diego shot back, clearly livid. “You have no _fucking_ idea what that was like! You selfish fucking prick—”

Klaus’s vision went white.

“Yeah? Of pardon me – I am so sorry _I’ve_ _forced you_ to watch that! Oh no – wait a second I fucking _didn’t!_ I was genuinely dying, but I wouldn’t have given two shits whether you were going to help me or not – whether any of you would have---”

“I know that, you fucking prick!” Diego shouted back. “You were alone in your room and it was _locked_ from the inside – I needed to break it down!”

“Yeah? Great now I know that it’s you who owes me a new fucking door—"

“Fuck. YOU!” Diego cursed empathically.

“No, fuck _you_!!" Klaus shot back. "I didn’t ask you to rescue me! You could’ve just called the paramedics, and left me there in my locked room, you know—”

Diego’s brows furrowed. “How do you know that I didn’t..?”

Klaus scowled.

“I remember you shouting my name… and stuff.”

“That’s not all I did.” Diego said, seeming to have come to a decision, as he spun around on his heels and snatched something out of his desktop drawer, tossing it to Klaus.

“What the fuck?!” Klaus yelped, as the object bounced clean off his chest, arriving with an unnaturally fast speed and force. When he finally looked at the thing, he froze. “Is that – an EpiPen?”

Diego nodded. “I am allergic to shellfish. I realised that you were having an anaphylactic shock, and I acted… I've administered that to you before the paramedics arrived. They said you probably wouldn't have survived without it.”

Klaus felt sick as he listened to Diego’s words.

All along he had thought that it was the paramedics who had saved him –

But now it had turned out that he was way more indebted to _Diego_ than he’d realised....

_And you had returned him the favour by creeping on him like a freak –you disgusting sicko..._

Klaus felt himself tearing up, and he brought his hands up to his face save himself some of his remaining dignity at least.

“Fuck – Diego - I’m _so sorry_ \- I didn’t know—”

To his surprise, Diego spoke again, in a much gentler voice this time:

“Sssh, - it’s okay, you didn’t know…”

“No, it isn’t,” Klaus protested, scoffing. “Fuck – none of this is okay! I think – I think I was annoyed that you didn’t come to collect me from the hospital – because I _knew_ that you were the one who’d found me, who had called the paramedics. I remembered your voice – and maybe Allison’s screams – but –but on the day when I was discharged you let Luther take _your car---”_

Diego looked torn, but his posture was sure as he replied:

“I didn’t come to collect you because I couldn’t face seeing you – okay?! It was – _fuck_ , Klaus, it was bad enough to see you near death _once_ – seeing you in a hospital bed would’ve ---" Diego shook his head, stopping his train of thought suddenly. There was a slight pause before he continued: "I just couldn't face seeing you _like that.”_

Klaus nodded, he could sort of understand that.

However he was determined not to let his brother off that easy and so he crossed his arms.

“Okay – but that still doesn’t explain – _why_ the fuck did you avoid me in these past days?!” Klaus demanded. “Even when I showed my new powers with Ben – you didn’t even deign come out of your fucking room! Why-?”

“Shut – up!” Diego retorted, his hands balling into fists. “I think you are in no fucking position to fault me for anything – after what you’ve pulled just now!”

Klaus laughed. “Oh yeah, deflect your part of the blame – how mature! I bet that’s why Patch broke up with you--- _Huh_ —”

In the blink of an eye, Klaus was being strangled – again. By Diego’s fist this time, and with his back against the wall for a change.

“Don’t you fuckin’ _dare_ say her name with that filthy mouth of yours!” Diego hissed.

Despite himself, Klaus giggled.

“Wow, you really have a flame for her, don’t you?” Klaus wheezed, against the confines surrounding his throat. “Too bad she doesn’t feel the same---”

It was a deliberate provocation – he could admit that much to himself. He wanted to see how far he could push Diego.

And the answer was: pretty fucking far, alright.

In the next moment, he was sucker punched right into the side of his jaw, and then he was being thrown to the floor, and kicked around like a soccer ball…

And the funny thing was, while that was happening, Klaus was chuckling – yet again – because it was clear that Diego had no intention of hurting him seriously.

His brother was being careful – hitting him in places that would undoubtably hurt and bruise, but where there was no chance of him causing any actual damage…

And wasn’t that an irony? Diego was beating him up and yet he clearly cared… and he had saved Klaus…

That was a heady thought.

So, he decided to say as much.

“You know, _brother dear,”_ Klaus said in a mock affectionate tone. “I wonder if you are beating me senseless – because if you wouldn’t be doing that, you would be hugging me right now...?” The kicks suddenly came to a halt, but Klaus pressed on. “And I know that beating others up had always been you and Luther’s love language – but don’t you think that it’s a tad immature at the ripe old age of thirty--?”

“Get out.” Diego said, sounding exhausted.

Fuck – he had put his foot into his mouth, yet again –

“No, please!” He pleaded, looking up at Diego who was sitting on his bed know and avoiding his gaze resolutely. “I’m sorry, I am an ass – but fuck – I am just trying to understand --- why are you upset that I’d almost died?”

And there it was – the million dollar question – out in the open between them, finally. Klaus held his breath back as he waited to Diego’s reply. Long seconds pressed on and then –

A tired sigh.

“Because it scared me more than I’d care to admit,” Diego said suddenly in a rush – as if he was in a confessional – looking straight at Klaus, as he replied. “It fucking scared me. And then I realised – you are more important to me than I allowed myself to think you were.”

“Oh.”

An _‘oh’_ – that was all he could say.

Klaus was shocked speechless.

To his surprise, that didn’t stop Diego – as if there was some sort of dam inside of him, that was all-of-a-sudden broken – he was suddenly looking at Klaus once again.

“I kept expecting you to come to me for help when you would feel the urge to use again. I would have been happy to help – but days and weeks went – and you didn’t. So I didn’t want to bother you, because I thought – I thought you’ve never liked me—”

“What?” Klaus couldn’t help but ask. “Whatever the fuck gave you that impression?”

Diego shrugged. “You and Ben – you’d always been a unit. And I was vain fuck, I can own up to that – I used to think I was better than anyone else—”

“That you still do,” Klaus interjected fondly.

Diego snorted. “Yes, I guess so. Anyway… and I saw the anger in your eyes when I told you that I don’t want you to relapse again…”

“Because I felt that you were just expecting me to manage that without any help or nothing!” Klaus shot back. “You idiot.”

Diego stopped short. “Oh. But I thought – I was sure that if I’d have volunteered to help you – you’d have turned me away---”

Klaus smirked. “No – you dumb fuck! I am not friggin proud like you are! ‘Getting help’ is my middle name…”

Diego frowned. “It really isn’t. I’ve certainly never noticed.”

“Whatrever,” Klaus replied, shrugging. Wow – his backside smarted! Those kicks were first-class, that’s for sure.

Klaus decided that it was time for him to make his exit. “Well, that had been illuminating, but if you’ll excuse me, I am really itching for a good sleep now—”

As Klaus was about to leave, Diego grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him back.

“Not so hot, amigo – you still hadn’t given me an explanation.”

“But I have—!” Klaus protested.

Diego scoffed. “Okay, but it wasn’t a good explanation. You are not getting off this easy—”

“Hmm, I think you’ll find I will – I almost _did_ earlier –“ Klaus said, licking his lips provocatively.

His game was this, you see: he wanted to freak out his straight brother so he would leave him the fuck alone – and they could both forget that this shit-show had even happened.

To Klaus’s surprise, Diego didn’t push him away, he just frowned as if he was looking at a particularly puzzling riddle.

_In for a penny in for a dime._

“And also,” Klaus continued, in the most sultry tone he could muster, easing himself out of Diego’s grip – who gulped visibly. “I truly believe that you _do not_ wish to hear my reasons behind spying on you – _dear brother_ – because I do not think that your macho, ultra-manly, straight boy persona could handle it---”

“Bi.” Diego cut in.

“And in any case— _what?!!_ ” Klaus croaked out in a very undignified voice.

Diego shrugged, giving him a side-ways look, as if this _wasn’t a big deal._

“You are bisexual… since when?” Klaus asked back unbidden.

“Since as long as I can remember, really,” He twisted his hands, appearing somewhat defensive. “But if you’re asking – how long had I been open about it – even to myself… maybe a few years ago. Give or take.”

“Wow.” Klaus replied. _Very dignified, well done Klaus._ “But – _that’s impossible!_ I have an excellent gay-dar – and it doesn’t even twitch when I am around you!”

Diego shrugged again. “Well I’m not – gay or anything, just… I think they have this term ‘heteroflexible’. That’s what I identify with most…”

Klaus had a sudden ugly inkling that he knew where this was going. “So what’s your type – in a man?”

Diego replied without hesitation. “Girly, slim, flexible…”

Klaus scoffed. “So a twink. A ladyboy.”

“Pretty much.”

“Mmmh,” Klaus hummed, trying to digest this new information. “So how would you feel – if I said that I wanted to suck your cock?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger! But the next chapter is up already - continue on if you like! ;)


	5. The First Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus gives Diego a blowjob.

“What?!” Diego sputtered, moving backwards on his bed. “What the fuck – that’s _sick,_ Klaus – “

Klaus stood up, smiling.

“Oh – I don’t think you mean that. Afterall, you know better than anyone else that Luther and Allison had been boning for longer than anyone cares to admit – so what would be so wrong about a little blowjob –?”

“Don’t---” Diego hissed at him warningly. Klaus continued nonetheless:

“Between brothers?” He asked, smiling sardonically at Diego – and feeling utterly pleased when he noticed that there was a bulge in Diego’s pants that definitely hadn’t been there five minutes ago. He clicked his tongue. “Hmm, I think your body disagrees with you there—”

Diego flushed – clearly aware of the problem and feeling exposed now that he realised Klaus knew about it too.

“That’s nothing – and anyway! – You're not my type,” Diego replied firmly. “You’d be the _last guy_ I’d choose if I was gonna hook up with a man---”

Klaus pouted and flailed in mock offense.

“ _Oh!_ You wound me! But I think you’re lying, brother dearest. Y' know why?” Klaus asked, using that same sultry tone he had employed before, as he inched himself closer and closer to Diego’s bed.

And Diego wasn’t retreating from him this time – _victory._

“Because in reality,” Klaus ploughed on. “You just want to get your dick wet like any straight-ish guy! And you don’t _really_ care if it’s a girl who is sucking you off, or a guy – as long as they know their way around a cock and they keep their mouth full – am I right?” Klaus asked, looking up at Diego through thick eyelashes, fully aware that the kohl around his eyes was smudged to shit – _as always_ – and knowing that his face was me inches away from Diego’s crotch...

So he went in for the kill, and he allowed his lips to fall open ever-so-slightly – biting on his lower lip seductively when he knew that Diego was watching …

The effect was instantaneous.

Diego grabbed Klaus’s head and pulled him to his junk. No complaints there: Klaus nuzzled against Diego’s crotch like an enamoured cat – and then – _thankfully_ , Diego used his other had to divest himself of his slacks and the trunks he was wearing underneath --

And then Diego’s cock was _there_ in front of his face, and Klaus was taking it into his mouth like it was the best thing in the world-- because for all he cared it _was_ at the moment -- he felt mesmerised as he sucker the thick head between his lips like a lollipop--

“Fuck!” Diego hissed and cursed as Klaus acquainted himself with his cock, sucking it from root to tip a few times before slowing his ministrations giving himself time to think.

Klaus _knew_ how to give an amazing blowjob- and he was determined to get this right, so that Diego would invite him back to his room again and again –

And yes perhaps he should not have been that eager to bone his adoptive brother but... Diego was pulling him in like a super strong magnet, and Klaus was a piece of tin.

He was helpless to resist the pull.

And well - Dad had said no ‘ _casual sex_ ’ eg _no sex without anyone they had known for less than a year_ – so Klaus wasn't breaking any rules _technically?_

_Not indeed!!!_

Klaus was being a _good boy_ – for once.

So why not enjoy this going while it lasted... If it helped him stay of of drugs all the better (and he knew it would because spending time around Diego he will have no chance to look for drugs much less use them-- Diego would knock him over the head of he tried-- and didn't Diego say that he was happy to help him stay off of the drugs--?)

It was the perfect solution.

Mind made up, Klaus began to suck Diego's cock methodically: starting with sloppy kisses and light touches at the tip that made Diego shiver, and working him up to firmer strokes and teasing nibbles at the shaft.

He made sure that Diego was enjoying himself – but after a while it sort of got _hard_ to concentrate on that- _pun intended_ – because Klaus was also getting turned on…

Diego’s scent was thick and spicy and manly – and it was filling his nostrils, much like the way his cock was currently filling his mouth and his tongue so perfectly –

Klaus had given up on subtlety: he was touching himself through his trousers, and he was pretty sure that Diego could see – but whether he did our not, he didn’t protest, didn’t say anything –

And fuck if that wasn't a turn-on! 

Because maybe – just maybe – Diego was sort of – _approving of this?_

Approving of Klaus's helpless arousal?

Or perhaps -- _even more?_

 _Maybe_ Diego was getting off on Klaus enjoying sucking his cock like a cheap _slut ---_

_Fuck, he was going to hell!_

Mercifully, while Klaus was bobbing on Diego’s dick, he had free use of both of his hands for a few seconds and he managed to free his own aching cock from his trousers.

So now he was jacking his own cock with one hand and stroking Diego’s cock with his other, while alternating between sucking the tip of Diego’s cock and smacking it against his lips on every second stroke…

And Diego was _looking_ at him, and his gaze was nothing short of awed -- as if he was seeing something magnificent and amazing, and Klaus felt warm all of a sudden –

Diego’s hand was still on his head and it was hesitant – _polite_ , but Klaus didn’t want that: he longed to be yanked around, to be shoved down _hard onto a cock_ –

So he nudged his head against Diego’s hand, sending him a pleading a look – and it got the message through, if Diego’s cursing was any indication.

“Fuck! You’ll be the death of me… You're amazing – you’re amazing at this –yeah, _like that_ \-----!” Diego’s voice got progressively raspier as Klaus stroked him more firmly, alternating between teasing little licks and full on, hard kisses on the tip of his cock – and Klaus was getting close now as well…

And then Diego’s grip on Klaus’s hair tightened and _sweet holy shit!_

Klaus couldn’t restrain the groan that reverberated through him at that, and that seemed to set off Diego, who began to move his hand, dragging Klaus’s head up and down over his lap like a puppet.

Between the amazing, sweet pain in his scalp, the hot dick filling his mouth and his own hand on his cock, Klaus went off like a firecracker- coming in sudden, explosive bursts – shuddering and keening around the cock in his mouth: but of course, making sure that he kept his teeth covered- _he was a professional afterall_ –

Apparently, that was what did Diego in, because once Klaus’s body started to convulse in the throes of orgasm, Diego cursed and started to move his hips, hitching his cock up into Klaus’ mouth – and he was looking at Klaus’s face when his orgasm hit him, forcing a choked up groan out of him.

The sound that was _music_ to Klaus’s ears… he damn near purred from contentment as he was kneeling there, allowing Diego to finish coming in his mouth and swallowing his come dutifully.

_Like a good boy._

When Diego was done and he became oversensitive, Klaus let him out of his mouth gently, using his forearm to wipe the spit and precum of his face.

“Now – that was something,” Klaus remarked smirking. “So – am I twink enough for you afterall?” He asked, wagging his brows suggestively.

Diego groaned with a smirk of his own. “Oh, shut up. You said it yourself: 'a blowjob is a blowjob'…”

“Yeah, yeah, right - I’m not buying that!” Klaus shot back smugly. “I think you liked the way I’ve fluttered my lashes while I was sucking your dick---”

Diego sighed.

“Okay – you have nice eyes. And nice lips. There. Happy?” Diego asked, clearly exasperated, but also embarrassed if the redness blooming across his cheeks was anything to go by.

Oh, Klaus was enjoy every moment of flexing Diego’s boundaries.

But this was quite enough for today. He needed to be careful not to scare his target off afterall.

“Very,” Klaus replied, sighing contentedly. “Mmh – next time, you can stroke my cock while I suck you off.”

“Who said that there’ll be a next time---? Hey!” Diego shouted after him, but Klaus was already at the door by then and he let himself out smiling smugly.

“Yeah, yeah sure! Goodnight.”

And that night, Klaus finally slept well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well - wow it's been a wild ride! We've earned out 'E' rating and the boys have finally begun meddling with each other, woohoo! :D 
> 
> Strap yourselves in - there are still a few bumps to come!
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated as always! :3 
> 
> Thank you for reading


	6. Lots of Yelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus has a heart-to-heart with Five, Ben and Diego.

The next morning Diego was gone before Klaus had woken up. Thankfully he had been following his brother around long enough to know where he may have gone. 

Sure enough, Klaus found him by midday: puttering around in the gym under the guise of ‘cleaning’…

It was gratifying to see Diego’s eyes widen in surprise when he spotted Klaus.

“Klaus? What are you doing here--?”

“Good morning to you too brother mine!” Klaus greeted him cheerfully, leaning in closer so his next words were only loud enough for Diego to hear. “I just came to tell you that if you so much as try and avoid me a day longer, I’ll tell all of our siblings that I’ve sucked your cock. So – your call, but I would come home early today if I were you.” He patted Diego on the shoulder. “Well, have a lovely day!”

Klaus turned around without looking at Diego’s face, although God he looonged to do that!

But the payoff would be just as satisfying.

Instead of going directly home, Klaus popped by Griddy’s to get some doughnuts and a hot chocolate.

Agnes, the patron and sole waitress of the place was always attentive; she came right over when Klaus signalled for a refill on his hot chocolate.

To his surprise, Agnes’s eyes crinkled and she addressed him in a knowing tone:

“Troubles of the heart my dear?”

Klaus burst out in a chuckle.

“You could say that, I guess…”

Agnes frowned.

“Take my advice, dear: none of them are worth it. Go find someone else if your current lover isn’t treating you right.”

Klaus supposed that it was good advice, so he nodded, looking up at her with a small smile.

“Thank you, Agnes.”

He was surprised when instead of retreating, Agnes addressed him again.

“What’s your name, my dear?”

“Oh,” Klaus replied, taken aback. “Oh- Klaus.”

Agnes nodded. “Oh, what a lovely name! Klaus. Here – on the house!” She declared, setting down his next hot chocolate onto the table next to him.

“Oh no!” Klaus protested. “I really can’t---!”

“Yes, you can!” Agnes cut him off firmly. “You couldn’t have ordered this anyway – it’s not on the menu.”

Klaus was startled to note that indeed it looked different than the previous hot chocolate he had.

“Oh – what is it?” He asked, eyeing the beverage with intrigue.

“It’s equal part white hot chocolate mix and extra-dark mix brewed separately, poured over top of each other – the white chocolate is at the bottom. You can stir them together or drink it as is. Believe me, this is the best remedy for a broken heart!” Agnes added, giving him a wink.

Klaus smiled. “I don’t think I have a heart left. But thank you very much anyway!” He said, saluting her before he took his first sip…

It was heavenly indeed.

* * *

When he got home, Klaus was surprised to be greeted by Five, who was sitting at the dinner table.

“Hello Klaus,” Five said. “I've been waiting for you.”

“Mmmh, well that’s new. Anything I can help with brother dear?” Klaus shot back, ignoring Five entirely in favour of grabbing his margherita mixer and the unopened bottle of tequila from the freezer.

“Diego told me that you asked him to help you with staying clean. He said he’d keep a closer eye on you from now on.”

 _What?_ To his credit, Klaus managed not to sputter, although he was floored to hear that. What the heck was Diego thinking? Was he trying to create a cover story for their tryst? Klaus felt his gut twisting unpleasantly, but he kept his best game face on as he turned to Five.

“Yeah, so? What is it to you?”

Five sighed, keeping his gaze on Klaus, who felt like he was being X-rayed by those cold calculating eyes. But he kept his cool anyway.

“I don’t know what’s going on, but I know that Diego wasn’t telling the truth.”

“I’ve no idea what you're talking about—” Klaus shot back without losing a breath.

“Klaus- cut the crap,” Five interjected with a stern glare. Which was – expected. But then – he gave a defeated sigh – which… not expected at all? He gave Klaus an unguarded glance as he continued. “Look, I've got no idea what’s going on between you two, but… you don’t have to deal with it alone. Just tell us if something’s wrong, okay?”

_Fuck – what was going on today??_

First it was Agnes and now Five as well – they were going all _sympathetic_ on him --- what the fuck??

As if it wasn’t Klaus who was calling the shots here!

He gave Five a mock-warm glare. “Awww, thank you ever so much! You know I’d always known that there was a feeling heart down there somewhere in that Ebenezer Scrooge ribcage of yours –”

Five rolled his eyes. “Ha-ha. Well I see that everything’s fine so I’ll be off then—”

Klaus snorted. _Now that was more like it._

“Yeah sure, don’t let me keep you!” He called after Five in a sing-song voice.

Predictably, Five didn’t even turn back – he was out the kitchen like that.

And Klaus was left with his Margherita kit and the knowledge that Diego was home already apparently.

But suddenly, he didn’t feel like seeing him. Having a drink felt much more urgent…

He was so taken up with preparing his frozen Margherita that he didn’t even notice it when Ben entered the kitchen.

“Getting wasted again?” Ben asked in a decidedly put-upon voice.

And usually, Klaus would have laughed it off but today – it irked him for some reason. He really did not need another person to lecture him about what he should or shouldn’t do ---

“Don’t worry Ghost Boy, I’ll make sure you stay corporeal throughout it. I've been getting better at that lately haven’t I?”

Ben grabbed him by his shoulders, looking at him with pure concern in his eyes.

“ _Klaus, what’s going on?_ You didn't have a drink in weeks – something must be going on---”

Klaus's hands balled into fists.

“It’s none of your business, Ben.” He said firmly but without heat. “And don’t think I don’t know what this is about – you are just annoyed that you _don’t know_ everything about me anymore!”

 _“What?”_ Ben shot back incredulously.

It almost made Klaus waver.

Almost.

“Oh, don’t be like that! I _know_ that you had enjoyed it, “ Klaus retorted mock-cooing. “I was your personal protégé, your _charity case_ – 'poor misguised Klaus!!!' –'whatever would happen to him if I wasn’t there to watch over him?' ” He asked with a mock-pout. He felt his blood begin to boil and his repressed fury creep up on him as he continued.

But he didn't feel like stopping himself - not today.

_In for a penny in for a dime…_

While Ben continued gaping like a stranded fish, Klaus pointed at him accusingly.

“And _you enjoyed it!_ " He declared, giving Ben a wide sarcastic grin. "You enjoyed being my keeper and telling me what 'I should do' and 'shouldn’t do' and all that crap- because -you were living through me _vicariously_ – “

“I didn’t!!!” Ben protested, looking absolutely mortified.

“Yes, you did!” Klaus shot back coldly. Then suddenly a thought occurred to him and he smiled. “ Oh but look at you now! You’re all grown up and independent - all corporeal, and you can’t follow me everywhere anymore and it sure as fuck looks like you _fucking miss it_ —but you know what Benny boy?” Klaus squeaked with a sadistic glint in his eyes. “I sure _as fuck_ don’t miss any of it!! I don’t miss your fucking fake sympathy and your condescending consolations and that other shit you put me through -- your creeping around, watching me 24/7 --”

“Klaus – “ Ben hissed, more quietly this time. “I had _no idea_ —”

“Well I’m telling you now – “ Klaus shot back, giving Ben a cold look. “Stay. Out. Of my fucking business! I will tell you shit when I want to – _on my terms_ \- _got it?!”_

Ben gave him a hardened look, nodding before he spun around on his heels and left.

And Klaus was alone once again. He noted with chagrin that he was panting as if he’d run a mile and his hands were shaking…

It should have felt like victory – but strangely, it didn’t.

He was already second-guessing the things he’d said – _God, had he been too harsh…?_

 _Whatever_ – he hissed, focusing on making his drink instead.

And while he was at it, he decided to start with some tequila shots, those were easier to make anyway.

* * *

He was well and truly drunk by the time Diego came down and found him by kitchen counter.

“What the fuck are you doing Klaus?” Diego burst out exasperated. “Did you raid Dad’s liquor cabinet again?”

“You wound me, I did no such thing – I only drank this little bottle of tequila here…”

“’Little’? Yeah sure. Well, I guess I should be thankful I didn’t find you with a needle sticking out of your arm…”

Klaus tensed, all of his muscles coiling tight. “Take that back!”

Diego put his hands on his hips. “Why should I? It’s true! Remember when I found you in that drug den, when you were – fuck, Klaus, you couldn’t have been older than _seventeen_ at the time, for fuck’s sake---”

“Yes, but _thank God_ you were Dad’s trained rescue doggie – so you were able to rescue me – hurray!” Klaus shot back, slurring some of the words.

He was surprised when strong hands grabbed him by the shoulders and smashed his back against the wall.

He giggled.

“Oh, are we doing this again?” Klaus asked giving Diego a saucy a wink.

Diego sighed.

“Fuck, Klaus – you --! You are going too far… You have no idea what you are talking about—”

Klaus chuckled. “Don’t I? I was there – _brother_ , - when you found me! You were just so glad to be able to drag me back here again!!! To show me off to Daddy, like a trophy – “ _see Daddy, I found Number Four before Number One did!!”_ …”

“It was for your own good!” Diego hissed.

“And for yours!” Klaus shot back. “Ohohohoh--!! Don’t you think I don’t know how you _loved_ to do what Father asked you to do--!”

“Klaus!” Diego addressed him with a warning growl in his voice.

But Klaus was beyond caring at this point.

“Oh yes! You loved pleasing Daddy! I bet it got your dick hard—”

When Diego’s right hook connected with his jaw, Klaus wasn’t exactly surprised.

He sort of saw that coming.

But he was surprised by how much it _fucking hurt._

_Note to self: don’t mess around with Number Two…_

“Jesus Christ, Diego! I think you broke my nose!” Klaus shrieked, cradling his aching face.

Diego huffed. “I didn’t even touch your nose…”

“Then my jaw bone whatever! Fuck…”

“You deserved it.” Diego let out a weary sigh. “Now come on. I will help you clean up and I’ll help you get to bed…”

“Only if it’s your bed.”

“Wha—? You know what, I don’t even care. You can sleep in my bed.” Diego relented.

“With you.” Klaus added, allowing Diego to manoeuvre him up the stairs graciously.

“Sure, whatever you want. Just today.”

Hearing that, Klaus felt a million times better suddenly – although maybe it was just his body producing endorphins to counteract the throbbing pain in his jaw, -- or maybe it was the booze –

In any case, Klaus drew Diego into a sudden bone-crushing hug, which left Diego a bit winded if the sound he let out was anything to go by.

“What are you--?! Klaus! Hey! Wait until we are in my room at least—”

“You’re the best!” Klaus slurred. “You are the bestest of the best- the best big brother.”

“I thought I was a horrible sell-out and Father’s lapdog—” Diego retorted with a hint of amusement in his voice.

_Oh yeah, he said that a while ago didn’t he?_

Klaus shook his head. “No-no-no – I was wrong! You’re the best brother, seriously… you put up with my shit, although you don’t have to. You – you’ve saved my life… and -and.”

“You would have done the same,” Diego replied.

Klaus hummed, considering that. “Mmh. But I dunno if I could’ve…”

Suddenly, Diego’s arms that were supporting him tightened a bit until it felt to Klaus as if he was being hugged. He purred at the feeling.

“You saved my life more times than you know, Klaus,” Diego murmured into his ear in a low voice.

Klaus guffawed.

“I didn’t! Liar!”

To his surprise, Diego hushed him, putting his hand on his mouth gently.

“No! You did, Klaus. I---” Diego bit his lip, seeming to hesitate before he continued. “Sometimes I wonder how long I would have lasted if it wasn’t for you. I think I would have crumbled under the pressure.” Diego gave him a serious look all of a sudden and Klaus was mesmerised looking into those chocolate brown eyes. “I think I would have offed myself if you – hadn’t helped me: relax. Live a little bit. You got me drunk for the first time in my life, remember?”

Klaus felt utterly confused because _– that’s not how the story goes…_

“I do, but – it was wrong and - you were angry at me the next day—”

Diego smiled bitterly. “I was angry at myself because I didn’t hide it well enough and Dad found out about it of course. But I enjoyed every minute of that, Klaus. It helped me – so so much… to have something other than learning to fight and training constantly – it helped. I see that now…”

Suddenly, it all made sense to Klaus – and he laughed.

“What?” Diego asked baffled by his reaction if his facial expression was anything to go by.

“You’re drunk!” Klaus declared triumphantly. “You’re talking gibberish – you’re drunk!! Either that or you’re your evil clone, I’m not sure yet…”

“Brilliant. Well let’s get you to bed, shall we..”

“Yeah, sure. Evil Diego…”

 _You’re not wrong –_ Diego thought to himself, feeling a chill run down his spine. _– I must have been a pretty shit brother if I managed to make you believe that you meant so little to me._

But that wasn’t a conversation to be had while Klaus was blackout drunk. So he did as Klaus had requested and helped his brother get ready for bed, letting him use his room.

As soon as Klaus’s head hit the pillow, he was out like light. Diego smiled as he switched off the light in his room. He slept in Klaus’s bed instead of his own – which smelled like Klaus, unsurprisingly. He must have been tired because sleep claimed him quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have shifted into Diego's POV. I totally didn't intend to switch POV's but I've decided to go with it because it seems useful at this point, plot-wise.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading! Comments and kudos are life! *-*


	7. Diego's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego goes about his day and thinks about stuff.

The next morning, Diego got out of the house as soon as he could – although he knew that the chances of Klaus getting up early after having drunk as much as he had, was close to zero.

But Diego preferred not to take chances.

He needed time to think and to recoup really.

He went by the police station, but there weren’t any suspicious cases that stood out to him. So he went to the boxing ring to do the daily chores. His boss had been very satisfied with his work lately, as he tended to come by earlier than he would in the past and he did a more thorough job if he was being honest with himself.

Cleaning was therapeutic. It gave him time and space to empty his head.

Predictably, when Diego was done, he couldn’t keep his worries at bay anymore. 

By the time he got to his “usual” diner for his well-deserved lunch, he was sort of in a shitty mood.

And it was all because of Klaus.

He had almost lost Klaus… which was unthinkable, really. Diego shuddered at the mere thought that Klaus could’ve…

He could have truly been _gone._ Forever.

So when he started thinking about Klaus more, at first he thought it was just because he was happy to have him back.

But that illusion shattered quickly when on the night before the voting, Klaus said something irritating and then accused Diego of being a “voyeur”, making his point by baring his whole chest down to where his flimsy underwear and that ridiculous _leather skirt_ began.

Because to his mortification, Diego felt a _stirring_ inside of his body at the sight of all that pale skin on display. Instead of being annoyed or put-out – he had felt… 'Interested' was a mild word. 'Attracted' was more apt for the feeling that ran through him. _Wanting_...

Klaus was a shiny beacon in the dull normality of everyday life – which was full of boring, ordinary people. Diego had always known that.

But he hadn’t always known that his adult brother ( _well, adoptive adult brother, really_ ) looked absolutely amazing naked.

And the way he carried himself was downright sinful!

Once Diego had realised that Klaus was attractive, he couldn’t unsee it… no matter how hard he tried.

Which is why he had started avoiding him. Unfortunately, he hadn’t been subtle enough about it, if Klaus’s account was anything to go by, because yeah, shortly after that the insistent fucker began _following him around…_

Diego still couldn’t believe it that he hadn’t noticed that sooner.

Diego sighed as his burger was placed in front of him in the exact moment when he had gotten so far in his thoughts. He flashed the waitress a tired smile – she smiled back quite eagerly; Diego was 90% sure that if he would’ve left his number here on a napkin, he would have received a call from her.

But he couldn’t even distract himself with meaningless flings anymore, thanks to the “no casual sex” rule.

(Yes, he could’ve cheated, but that didn’t really seem fair and the likelihood of being found out was far too great to be worth it.)

He could have slept with Eudora – he had known for many many years – if Eudora would have been willing.

Which she bluntly assured him – she wasn’t.

“No chance in hell.”

That had been her exact reply.

“I’m sorry Diego, but I am trying to move on,” she protested. “And I can’t do that if we always fall into bed with each other! Most of the guys I date don’t appreciate it when they find out that there date still has regular ‘booty calls’ with their ex-boyfriend---”

“Well, who says I couldn’t be your ‘date’?” Diego asked, sending her a flirty squint.

Eudora grimaced. “Don’t joke around with that please!”

She must’ve noticed Diego’s hurt expression, because she continued before Diego could’ve replied.

“Diego… I love you, you know I would die for you – you’re like a brother to me. But let’s be real,” She added with a sad smile. “We’re not good for each other. We are both too stubborn and too… passionate.”

Yeah, that was one way of putting it – Diego supposed. They always ended up having huge fights about the stupidest shit…

Eudora gave him an apologetic look. “So… let’s not – okay? Let’s leave this… trash-fire that our relationship had been, and let’s begin a nicer chapter in our lives: friends for good.” She said, offering her hand out for a handshake.

Diego took it, although he reserved the right to be bitter about it.

“I know you’re right, so okay… Friends for good. Umm – and please reject me if I try again-- ”

“You betcha I will!” Eudora shot back fondly.

Diego sighed. He had wondered off in his thoughts again and his burger was still only half-eaten but only lukewarm now.

He concentrated on finishing it off before he allowed himself to continue his train of thought. His head was hurting with that dull throbbing kind of pain that he usually got when he was stressed- which he was at the moment, he supposed.

He rubbed his eyes, trying to shake himself awake.

The deal was this: due to Klaus’s threat earlier this day (“I’ll tell everyone that I’ve sucked your cock if you don’t stop avoiding me!”) avoiding Klaus was no longer an option.

Turning off his inappropriate sexual feelings about his brother wasn’t an option either – especially because Klaus seemed to be hell-bent on seducing him. Just for fun…

 _He’ll get tired of it soon enough_ – Diego thought.

Oh yeah, that’s right: Klaus was notoriously fickle.

Who knows? By next week, maybe he would be romancing Vanya or maybe Five ( _ewww)..._

He just needed to get through these few short weeks of having Klaus’s attention focused on him. Maybe he could allow himself to enjoy it even; he could’ve used a few more blowies…

The tough part was that he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was waaay in over his head on this one.

Because yes, he found Klaus’s body hot, and his eyelashes sultry, and his lips tempting… but also, he liked Klaus… as a person. As a brother. As a _friend… ?_ Perhaps even as a friend, although they hadn’t been around each other long enough to try that in the past decade.

Well – maybe this was Diego’s chance to set that right. He could make an effort to get to know Klaus, and that way it wouldn’t be as disappointing when Klaus’s sexual interest in him fizzled out. Which it undoubtedly would.

That- and also – Diego reminded himself – “ _I’m not gay.”_

No he wasn’t gay. Definitely not – he loved women… perky breasts and yoga pants and miles of long legs…

( _Klaus has those too)_ – his subconscious supplied unhelpfully.

Although he had had some hookups with guys in the past – mostly for the sake of curiosity – he could’ve never imagined actually being _in a relationship_ with a guy. No, because guys just… didn’t hold his interest.

_(But Klaus is holding your interest allright.)_

Well yeah, if his daily wank material was anything to go by…

Diego was used to watching straight porn when he was jerking off. Usually ‘ _Asian_ ’ or ‘ _Anal_ ’.

‘ _Milf_ ’ or ‘ _Schoolgirl_ ’ if the occasionally fancy struck him.

But lately, he had begun to watch other stuff… twinks, as Klaus had said it. Guys with long-long legs and beautiful, pert little asses… and fuck if he wasn’t getting off on it.

And why shouldn’t he have been?

Technically, fucking a guy’s ass is the same as fucking a woman up the ass – Diego had done the latter plenty of times…

_(It is different though. It’s closer to being gay.)_

_Shut the fuck up_ – He retorted to that annoying voice in his head. – _I’ll do what I please!_

_(Just be careful that you don’t turn into a little pussy – like the one you know you are, deep down…)_

He cursed as he stood up from the table. He checked his watch – it was almost 3pm. Time to head home, lest Klaus got impatient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All! :) 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this little interlude. We will be back to Klaus's POV in the next chapter, that one is almost finished too, I hope to post it later today.
> 
> Thank you for sticking with this story! I'm super happy that there are people who are following this! ^^


	8. Klaus's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus chats with Vanya.

Klaus woke alone with a ranging hangover, in a strange bed.

A few months ago this would have been the norm for him.

He got up slowly realising pretty quickly that he was still at the Academy – thank fuck for that!

That _probably_ meant that he hadn’t gone on a “bender” – and the cause of his splitting was just alcohol-induced hangover rather than any pills he may have taken.

He was surprised to note that he was in _Diego’s room_ , in his bed. Diego was nowhere to be seen though, and when Klaus went downstairs, he wasn’t there either.

“’Morning.” Vanya greeted him when he entered the kitchen. “You’re up even later than usual.”

“Good morning – yeah, well, I didn’t sleep well --“ Klaus replied with a wave of his hand, hoping to dispel any further questions, although he knew he probably reeked from alcohol. “Did you see Diego at all?”

Vanya shook her head. “Nope, he must have left before I woke up.”

“Great,” Klaus muttered, sitting down across from his sister unceremoniously.

“Do you want me to get you some cereal?” Vanya asked with a knowing smirk.

_Now that didn’t sound half-bad!_

“Aww bless you - yes, please!” Klaus replied eagerly. Vanya complied immediately, fixing him a bowl in short order.

He tucked into his bowl of cinnamon flakes with gusto.

Vanya cleared her throat unexpectedly.

“So… I’ve heard from Five that Diego is helping you stay sober. Is that true?”

Klaus nodded, continuing to eat.

“Ah. Great!” Vanya replied. “Good on you I guess.”

There was a brief silence and then…

“You and Diego, _huh?...”_

Klaus sputtered before he could stop himself.

“What?!” He squeaked in mock-offense. “No-no - we aren’t!”

Vanya made a confused face. “Oh – gosh! What did you think I meant…? I meant that you two seem to be getting on well _as friends…_ ”

_Oh crap…_

_Fuck, Klaus, think!!_

He tried to appear calm as he replied. “Oh - yes, we are. Sure. We have lots of things in common!”

“Oh yeah? Like what?” Vanya asked back with renewed interest.

Oh, crap, it was waaay too early for this…. Klaus’s brain was fucking frozen and dead and not online yet… so he blurted out the first thing that occurred to him.

“Like knives.”

“ _Knives?_ ” Vanya repeated with an impressed little head-tilt. “Wow, I didn’t take you for the knive-throwing type.”

“Oh, you know.” Klaus shrugged nonchalantly. “I’m trying to learn… To diversify my umm – fighting skills…?”

Klaus was relieved when Vanya didn’t react, seeming to let the subject drop.

That was, until she gave an amused little chuckle.

“Oh, Klaus – cut the crap! You are _not_ bonding with Diego over knife-fighting!… And umm, come to think of it – you seemed quite flustered just now when I suggest that you two might be ‘hitting it off’ --- maybe you are…?”

Klaus gave her a despairing look.

“Vanya please, shut up!!! The walls have ears in this fucking house…!”

Vanya’s eyes widened comically.

“Oh my God! _You are!_ Wow – that’s quite unexpected! I was just fishing…”

Klaus felt like banging his head against the wall. It must have shown on his face because Vanya held up her hands apologetically.

“Hey- that’s fine by me! And I’ll keep your secret, don’t worry… but wow—Diego is gay? I guess.. I didn’t see that coming—” Vanya muttered pensively.

“You’re not the only one to be surprised.” Klaus replied, nodding. “Well, technically. He thinks he is ‘bi’ or ‘heteroflexible’ or whatever. If you ask me he is really fucking repressed is what he is…”

Vanya hummed. “Hmmm – do you think ---? Maybe it’s because he went to the police academy? They are quite a bigoted bunch. Hanging around all those cops and detectives day in and day out…”

Klaus frowned. “That’s not a bad guess actually. Either that or… Dad’s shit got to him? I know I had plenty of internalised homophobia thanks to him and I wasn’t even listening to him half as much as Diego was…”

“You bet,” Vanya replied, nodding. “Father was many things but liberal or open-minded he was not.”

Suddenly something occurred to Klaus.

“Did you ever?”

“Did I what?” Vanya asked back.

Klaus gave a saucy smirk. “You know… eat a peach. Eat at the Y. Drink from the furry cup. Munch the carpet, go scuba diving, yodel in the valley…”

Vanya flushed. “Jesus, stop!!! Fuck, I get it…”

Klaus grinned. “And?”

It was almost imperceptible, but Vanya gave a tiny nod.

Klaus hooted.

“Oh yeeees! Good for you, girl! Daddy would be rolling in his grave if he could see us now! Being all queer and fabulous… I hope he _is_ rolling in his grave come to think of it!” Klaus laughed.

Vanya shook her head. “Well… I wasn’t gonna let him ruin my entire life you know. And I did a lot of therapy to be fair. That helped.”

“Maybe that’s what I should do.” Klaus mused. “But then again, I am broke and I can barely afford a donut – so maybe best not…”

“What keeps you from getting a job?”

“You offering?” Klaus asked, lifting one eloquent eyebrow.

Vanya scoffed. “Not me personally but I saw that they are hiring at that café on the corner.”

“Why would they hire me? I have no experience…”

“But you have great customer skills!” Vanya interjected. “That’s gotta count for something.”

Klaus bit his lip, giving the idea a thought. “You know what? I might as well.”

* * *

Two hours later saw him interviewing for the job with his makeshift CV that he had type-written with Vanya’s help on their late Father’s age-old typewriter. Thank goodness it still had some ink in it!

Klaus couldn’t believe it when he was hired – albeit conditionally, just for this week as a ‘trial’ period.

Whatever, he was getting paid so he really couldn’t complain.

He couldn’t wait to tell Diego the good news when he got home from work that afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> I'm sorry these past two chapters are quite short, but I felt it sort of made sense to post them individually - theme-wise. 
> 
> However I can promise, I will get back to writing longer chapters in the future ;)
> 
> What did you think of the new developments?! Feel free to leave a comment! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :3


	9. Endings and Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego and Klaus settle into a routine but then something changes.

Diego had been… surprised, if he was being honest with himself, when Klaus told him that he’d gotten a job at a local café.

It was a fancy up-and-coming artisan place of sorts – Diego had never been inside it, although he had noticed it when it had opened up about six months ago. It had some French name that he couldn’t pronounce (‘ _La Noisette_ ’ or something).

And apparently, it suited Klaus’s personality because he wouldn’t stop gushing about the place.

Diego knew because – true to their agreement (and _well, because of Klaus’s blackmail, really)_ – he had been spending more and more time around his brother lately.

The latter was becoming a problem too because Klaus had an insatiable sexual appetite which he seemed to want to fulfil solely by sucking Diego’s cock.

And look, he wasn’t complaining (what guy in their right mind would complain about getting their dick sucked??!! no one!), but…

It was getting awkward. Because Klaus didn't ask for anything in return.

Diego had always regarded himself as a generous lover and this just wasn’t his idea of healthy reciprocity, so to speak...

On the third prospective night of Klaus sucking him off and then standing up ready to leave (to take a shower and wank, presumably), Diego finally confronted him about that.

“Thank you, Klaus – that was – amazing… but ermm- can I - may I do anything to return the f-f-favour?” He asked, hating the slight stutter that had creeped into his voice from the nerves.

Klaus seemed surprised but recovered quickly. “Yeah, sure! If you’re sure it’s fine – a hand-job would be nice.”

_Oh._

Diego was a bit put out that Klaus didn’t want a blowjob – because Diego had always liked giving head; whether it was with a female partner or the occasional male partner - there was just something nice about pleasuring them in such an intimate way. Perhaps he also had a slight oral fixation – because yeah, he liked to have something in his mouth or on his tongue, hell yes-- 

That and _well_ \-- he had seen Klaus’s cock now because Klaus wasn’t exactly subtle when he was stroking himself while he was giving Diego head, so he knew what Klaus was packing and it was _lovely…_ The guy had an objectively _beautiful_ cock and Diego would have bet his left testicle that it tasted and felt just as nice as it looked as well…

But hey – not everyone liked getting blown. Maybe Klaus was in that camp; in the camp of people who didn't like getting there junk licked. 

It was a shame, but it couldn't be helped.

So Diego went along with the request, and gave Klaus the best hand-job he could manage (going off of his own limited experience) – and apparently that was more than good enough because Klaus came in two minutes flat.

Still feeling a bit nervous, Diego couldn’t help but ask afterwards:

“Good?”

Klaus smiled and stretched lazily like a cat. “Mmmh, very good.”

And that had been the end of the discussion.

So they got into a routine – in the evenings Klaus would suck Diego off and Diego would return the favour by giving him a hand-job.

It felt a bit detached at times. Diego couldn’t help but wonder if he was doing something wrong because some nights Klaus didn’t really seem… into it. Like he would frown and on one occasion he couldn’t climax and stuff like that.

But then again… maybe that was an aftereffect of his past drug-use? Or maybe it was a “Klaus-thing”?

Diego wasn’t brave enough to ask Klaus about that, because he was worried that he may end up hurting Klaus’s feelings in the process.

 _You undoubtedly would_ \- his inner voice told him - _You are terrible at talking about sensitive stuff like that._

Diego couldn't argue with that.

* * *

Suddenly – about two months' into Klaus working at _La Noisette_ – Klaus returned home one evening with some shocking news.

“I’m in love!” Klaus proclaimed to Diego dramatically. “His name is Dave, he is the sous chef at the café I’m working at and _he is an angel!_ I’m telling you, Diego…! Rarely do I ever say something like this but… I’m completely whipped!”

“I could tell,” Diego replied sarcastically and got a smack on his head for his troubles. “Ouch!”

“Yes, yes – keep making fun of me! How original!” Klaus waved him off and then - for a lack of a better word - he _swooned_. “Anyway, he is utterly amazing! He has the loveliest chestnut hair and he smells like almonds, kisses and puppies—”

“Puppies??” Diego winced at that because it sounded a bit unhygienic, _yuck..._

“Yes, because he also works at a dog shelter, because he has such a big heart, bless him!” Klaus added with a sickly sweet expression. “Christ on a stick!!! Isn’t he just amazing? I cannot believe how lucky I am to have met him and that _he likes me too!_ He kissed me today!”

Diego couldn’t help but scoff a bit at Klaus's unbridled joy. “Well, just make sure you don’t go much further then that alright? You know, no sex ---”

“ _No sex with anyone you had known for less than a year_ – got it, got it, Diego!” Klaus retorted mildly. “Honestly, I’m not saying that it’s gonna be easy but staying away from drugs wasn’t easy in the beginning either and now – what – almost 4 months in? – it has definitely gotten easier…” Klaus suddenly turned pensive. “Although, hmm.. yeah, you’ve got a point, I should tell Dave about this stupid rule, lest he think that I’m some sort of '30-year-old virgin' or anything weird like that---!”

“You don’t look to put out about not being able to bone him.” Diego remarked – because, yeah: Klaus wasn’t _half as_ whiny about the prospect of forced celibacy as Diego would’ve expected him to be!

Klaus shrugged. “No – I’m not. Because if I had to do that for anyone – well, Dave is the best person for that. I'd do it for him in a heartbeat.” Klaus’s eyes were so painfully honest as he uttered those words – like a confession -, that Diego felt a sympathetic pang in his chest. Klaus carried on, seeming lost in his thoughts. “Dave is worth it. I would wait _ten years_ for him if I had to.”

That was lovely, but... why did Diego feel so sad suddenly?

He shook himself and he gave Klaus a little smile.

“I’m happy for you, little brother.”

Klaus smirked back at him. “Thank you.”

* * *

The blowjobs and hand-jobs stopped after that.

Diego hated to admit it that he missed them. But he did.

Of course, he didn't breathe a word about that to Klaus: obviously, his brother wasn't interested in him anymore. And that was fine.

It was healthier this way - for both of them - he told himself.

* * *

Klaus was walking on cloud nine this morning – as he had been every morning, since he and Dave had became official.

 _Finally_ , he was with someone who loved him and accepted him as he was.

Unashamedly, undeniably – queer!!!

The little ‘fling’ he had with Diego was in the past.

Yes, it had been painful to be rejected by Diego who clearly only saw him as a means to an end; a convenient bed partner.

The sex between them had been mutually satisfactory - but not intimate or tender in any way.

_Not at all!_

Because although Diego offered him hand-jobs, it was painfully clear that he felt uncomfortable while giving them. He always seemed flustered as if even just touching another guy’s dick was too ‘ _gay_ ’ for him or some sort of other _weird internalised homophobia bullshit…_ as Klaus liked to label it to himself in his own head.

(And Klaus was used to it alright? He had had many many drug-fuelled one-night stands with strangers in the past. Most guys were fine with getting blown by a dude as long as they weren't expected to do anything in return.

_Typical.)_

So of course - because he didn't want to scare Diego off - Klaus hadn’t suggested that they go any further than that.

He _definitely_ wouldn’t have wanted Diego to try giving him a blowjob, when the guy could – apparently – barely tolerate giving a handjob to him - _no thanks!_

Klaus had more self-respected than that.

But still... of course, it stung his pride a little bit that Diego felt so turned off by touching him. 

Klaus hoped that it hadn’t been painfully obvious how hurt he had felt by that.

He had done his best not to express it; Diego couldn’t help it that he had hang-ups about his sexuality! He clearly wasn't ready to deal with them...

(Because, yes – you can call yourself ‘bi’, but if you are only attracted to hyper-feminine twinks and all you are willing to do to another guy was to give them a half-hearted handjob… _that wasn’t really being ‘bi’, was it?_

It wasn't in Klaus's book.)

Obviously the walls around Diego’s fragile masculine ego were very-very fucking high.

And he wasn’t ready to challenge them.

And of course, all of this had _nothing_ to do with Klaus’s objective attractiveness or anything!

Because clearly, Diego enjoyed getting blown by him – very much!

But Diego just wasn’t attracted to him _enough_ to consider dating him properly. (Thereby challenging his internalised views.) Period.

(Klaus tried not to take this personally.

He failed.)

* * *

Towards the end of their ‘fling’, he struggled more and more with Diego’s attempts at ‘putting him at ease’ during their hookups.

Like… Diego was always super nice. Super polite. Even when he was getting blown by Klaus. And a few weeks into their arrangement, he had taken to saying nice things to him (like: “ _you’re so pretty like that”_ , “ _I love your lips_ ” and _“you are so sexy, Klaus”_ …) and he had been getting touchy: cuddling him after sex, covering him in blankets, making sure his feet weren’t getting cold during sex (Diego had been shocked when he’d found out that Klaus’s feet got extremely cold unless he was wearing socks or he was under the covers – and subsequently he had insisted that Klaus's feet should be kept warm lest he feel uncomfortable… he was coddling him like a mother-hen…)

Even just remembering these things, Klaus felt himself tearing up.

It had been… so _lovely..._

And God help him… if Diego had kept on being so caring and sensitive with him during their nightly romps… - Klaus actually wondered – _how long_ would he have been able to resist before he broke down in front of Diego one day?

How long, before he couldn’t have taken Diego’s Godforsaken _kindness_ anymore, and he would have had to tell him that he wanted to end their arrangement because _it was just hurting him way too fucking much?!!_

Because Klaus would have liked to be _loved,_ Goddamnit!

Yes, it was selfish. Yes, Klaus had no right to ask that of Diego…

But he wanted it, he yearned for it! – so damn badly…

* * *

Klaus had had begun to hate his own body – as if it had betrayed him.

 _If only_ he had been born female… Diego would have fallen in love with him by this point - Klaus was sure of that.

But he was a man (and a hairy, masculine-looking one at that)– and so Diego’s affection was out of reach.

Brotherly love – yes, he could have that.

All the caring and kind words…

And perfunctory attraction – yes, Diego liked his mouth, he got turned on by it, that was beyond debating…

But he didn’t _like_ Klaus as a whole; as a partner.

That just wasn’t in the cards…

Klaus told himself that he was okay with that – he would take what he could get. Scraps where there wasn’t enough food to fill his empty, aching belly... He was used to doing that.

So yes, he could go on by living on the scraps of affection he'd get from Diego.

Even though it would never be enough... It was okay. It was much better than nothing.

But then along came Dave.

* * *

It was _incredible_ , really.

Fucking incredible that Klaus had been working at the café for over two weeks – before he finally had to enter the kitchen one day.

The owner, Gunny, was training Klaus to be a barista, so he was always behind the counter serving customers up to that point. There was a waitress, Charlotte – who was in charge of serving all the food to the customers who had opted to dine-in. She was the one who would do a million trips a day to the kitchen and back…

And then one day she called in sick and Gunny asked Klaus to help him out by covering for her.

Klaus would never forget the time they were introduced to each other.

Dave had been… so lovely and easy-going.

“Hi – I’m Dave, nice to meet you!” He had said, reaching his hand out towards him.

And Klaus… utterly mesmerised by the handsome man in front of him – he had just gaped like a fish.

Until Gunny spoke up: “Klaus? What’s gotten into you?”

Then he shook himself, righting himself quickly. “Oh, excuse me, Sir, I think I’m a bit sleepy this morning, but I’ll have a coffee right after this, and I’ll be right as rain – “And he turned towards Dave, forcing on his best fake ‘casual smile’… “Hi! I’m Klaus. It’s nice to meet you, Dave, I’m looking forward to working with you!”

And to his shock – Dave had smiled – an absolutely radiant, but also _knowing_ smile, that seemed to suggest that he would be happy to get to know him in more ways than one…

It really just spiralled from there.

Dave was the kindest, nicest guy ever. He was kind and polite as a colleague. But they quickly became more than that.

Friends at first- yes. And as they were sharing stories with each other about their school days, Klaus had learnt that Dave used to have a boyfriend in the past – some ass-hole who cheated on Dave – what a travesty! – and he couldn’t help himself at that point…

He bit his lip.

“Umm – I’m afraid I am stating the painfully obvious here because like – look at me! I am wearing a skirt today and all.” He said, gesturing at said garment as he shuffled around nervously. “But umm – anyhow… I am gay – and umm… I was wondering if – that is if you’d be interested – in having a date – with me??”

Wow, Klaus, well done, so eloquent…

He could’ve kicked himself. He probably would’ve if he hadn’t been shocked still by what happened next because Dave leaned in and – kissed him.

Honest-to-god _kissed him_ on his mouth!

And Klaus had fucking melted.

As soon as they’d separated, Dave gave the most adorable little smile. “Yes, I would.”

Klaus practically purred. “ _Mmmmh_ – good. That’s good…”

* * *

And they did just that.

It was after about three successful dates in a row that Klaus had decided _– fuck it!_

He just couldn’t keep their relationship to himself anymore. So he’d told Diego.

And Diego had been very nice about it, of course.

If Klaus was being honest with himself… he was perhaps a touch annoyed that Diego didn’t seem to mind at all that Klaus had stopped offering him blowjobs…

It would have been nice to know that they had meant something to Diego…

But – well, obviously they hadn’t and also Diego was a nice guy and he probably presumed that Klaus wouldn’t have wanted to continue their tryst due to Klaus going steady with another guy as it was – so Klaus had to accept that.

Yes, he could ask Diego for sexual favours again, but… he didn’t really want to do that.

Dave could give Klaus what he needed: tender, loving sex, where he was accepted and admired fully for who he was.

Diego couldn’t give him that, and that was the end of the matter.

So if Klaus had to wait another eight months, so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! :) 
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed the new chapter and hopefully the character's motivations are becoming clearer now. I would love to know what you thought about this new chapter, so feel free to leave me a comment if you fancy!
> 
> Also, I am soooo thankful for all the kudos this story's been getting! <3 I see and appreciate you all!! :3 Thank you!


	10. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go sideways for Klaus.

Things are too good, so of course it doesn’t last long. Perhaps Klaus shouldn’t be as surprised by that as he is…

But he can’t help it: he totally flips out when Dave gives him the news.

“ _What??!_ ” Klaus asks - wheezing, croaking, laughing – a raspy, ugly sound. “You’ve signed yourself up – you’ve been accepted… to train as a Pilot _in the fucking Air Force?!_ And you’re moving to Montgomery, Alabama… to train, and _then what--_?!”

Dave frowns, looking confused and clearly hurt.

“Klaus, what – why are you reacting like this? I’ve told you, it’s only until I graduate—”

Klaus can’t help it, he scoffs.

“Yay!! _Fucking A,_ I only have to be okay with not seeing you for a long-ass fucking time and then what??" He asks angrily, gesticulating wildly with his hands. "I can be an _army wife_ and pretend to be happy about you returning twice-yearly from fucking secret overseas missions while I enjoy the benefits of your awesome wage and the 30-days-a-year of paid holiday you get and– oh, and in the remaining three-hundred-something-days I can enjoy boning _José_ , _our pool-boy--??_ ”

Klaus isn’t exactly surprised when Dave slaps him – but it stings _worse_ than any punch or hit he’d received in his life.

Dave looks mortified.

“I am so sorry, Klaus, _please--!”_

“Get – OUT!” Klaus snaps, glaring at Dave coldly, stepping away when Dave attempts to comfort him. “Don’t touch me!! I never want to _fucking see you_ again!!!—Got it?!! Just- stay away! And have a happy life!”

It’s not fair, Klaus knows it, but he can’t help it – he feels…

He feels betrayed, abandoned and wounded beyond measure. 

And it's Dave who caused it. _Dave_ who Klaus believed had _loved him,_ who was going to be his happy ending, his happily ever after... 

It's too much to comprehend...

He needs Dave _gone_.

Dave gives a quiet scoff and then turns and leaves the room without saying anything.

Not even a fucking 'goodbye'....

Klaus breaks down, sobbing silently. He is grateful that at least Dave had had the sense not to deliver these news in public; Klaus is at Dave’s apartment at the moment, in his bedroom where they had spent so-so many cozy nights cuddled together…

How could Dave have thought that he would be okay with this???

Dave knew him – Klaus had thought so, although he isn’t sure about that _now..._ – he should have known better than to assume that Klaus would be okay with this!…

Or at the very least, Dave could have warned him, maybe told him about the plans before-hand..

 _It wouldn’t have mattered_ – a voice whispered in the back of his mind – _you would have ended breaking up over this anyway._

Yeah, that was highly fucking likely. But at least it would have hurt less – he tells himself.

* * *

Frustratingly, Diego can fucking tell that something had happened almost immediately – a day or two after the breakup, when Klaus gets home from work and makes to go up to his room, he gets stopped by his fucking overbearing asshole-of-a-brother.

“Klaus, hey – are you okay? You look a bit rough—”

Klaus rolls his eyes.

“I couldn’t sleep. I’m not using, don’t worry. Can I go upstairs now? I’m dying for a hot shower…”

Diego bites his lip. “Yeah, sure… just – you can talk to me, okay? If there’s something wrong---”

“You would be the last person on Earth I’d want to talk with if there was something wrong,” Klaus retorts gruffly, because he feels really fucking irritated and his head hurts. “Now will you let me pass for Pete’s sake---!”

Something seems to shift in Diego and his stance changes, his shoulders set.

“No, I won’t Klaus! Not until you tell me what’s wrong, damnit!”

Klaus rolls his eyes.

“Suit yourself then,” He says, closing his eyes and summoning all the dead around him he can muster up – including poor Ben, who will be none too pleased about this later, but at the moment, Klaus doesn’t even care – controlling Ben is easy after the amount of practice Klaus’s had at it.

Diego seems to realise what’s happening and he backs off just before Ben’s shimmering blue form appears in front of them, with Klaus controlling him like a puppet. The Horror is released and huge otherworldly tentacles reach out for Diego – but of course he is a trained martial artists, he just backs away and runs off, realising that he has no chance of winning this one.

But not before he shouts at Klaus of course.

“Damnit, Klaus! Stop this fucking bullshit, you’ll destroy the house!”

“I don’t care!” Klaus retorts succinctly. “I’m not doing anything wrong so you don’t get to police me like a fucking watchdog – just leave me alone!” To his dismay, he can hear his own voice turning whiny – the last bit coming out more as a plea than the command he’d intended it to be. Thankfully, Diego heeds it nonetheless. Klaus wipes his tears away before relinquishing his hold on Ben’s ghost form.

Predictably Ben isn’t happy.

“What the fuck was that??” His brother demands when he comes back to his senses. “ Fuck, Klaus! I thought we’d agreed – no more using me, especially not without my permission!”

Klaus scowls. “I don’t care Ghost Boy. Get fucked!” He snaps as he attempt to push past him on the stairs.

Only to get slammed into the wall so hard that it dents around him.

Klaus looks around in bewilderment because he can’t breathe from the impact, the blow having knocked all the oxygen out of his lungs.

_Fuck._

“What’s wrong with you?!” Ben demands, still restraining him, holding him against the wall with his new corporeal form. “You have been acting like a little shit for months, ever since you came off the drugs! And then you found Dave, and it was a bit better for a while – but now, today – this is a new fucking low again---”

“New or same old again – make up your mind, Benny-Boy!” Klaus snaps back, since he can’t free himself from Ben’s arms but at least he can beat him up verbally – and that’s somewhat satisfying at least…

Ben frowns.

“You broke up with Dave, didn’t you? No – “ He corrects himself. “Dave broke up with you.”

“Joke’s on you, I broke up with him!” Klaus retorts, giving his brother a deranged grin. “He wasn’t good enough for me… I got tired of him, so I gave him the boot!” He can feel bile rising in his throat as he utters those words -utterly false, of course—but he can’t help himself, he tries to comfort himself by spewing filth – the only way he knows how to feel good, other than using drugs and causal sex, of course---

And isn’t it evil that Reginald managed to take those small comforts away from him, even from beyond the grave???

Still managing to turn Klaus’s life into even more of a living hell--!

He doesn’t realise that he is laughing and sobbing at the same time, until he feels Ben’s arms closing in around him – a touch more gently this time.

“Klaus – what’s it, really-? What’s wrong--?”

It’s the gentle tone that does it. Klaus breaks.

“Oh Benny – “ He says, looking up at Ben’s face. “I’ve really fucked things up this time, haven’t I?”

And then he is sobbing uncontrollably again, only dimly aware that Ben is finally helping him up the stairs… and then Ben is drawing a warm bath for him, and then he is in the water, still crying but feeling marginally better _, cleaner_ at least…

Ben stays with him all night and listens to him as Klaus apologises to him over and over. And Ben tells him that it’s fine and he’d already forgiven him, because he is as awesome as that.

Klaus doesn’t deserve to have a friend like Ben.

* * *

Diego keeps his distance from him for a while after that – understandably.

Klaus doesn’t seek him out for a week or so. He has too much going on in his mind; he settles into a new routine at La Noisette, making sure to avoid seeing Dave while he completes the remaining two weeks of his notice. Gunny seems to know that something is wrong between them but thankfully he doesn’t address it. He hires a new cook and introduces Klaus to him; he is a lovely slightly chubby guy who goes by the name Hazel. Strangely, Klaus feels an instant liking towards him and wonders if they may get on well one day… after Dave’s left of course. Klaus won’t step foot in the kitchen until he is around…

Diego is never never around by the time Klaus gets home, so he accepts that and turns to Vanya instead. He tells her all about Dave’s betrayal.

Klaus likes this side of Vanya: the fact that his sister is empathetic but objective and impartial as well.

She hums thoughtfully when Klaus finishes telling her the story of their breakup.

“Is that it?” She asks. “You never spoke again after that?”

Klaus shrugs, feeling appalled by the notion. “Why would we? What’s there left to say? We don’t owe each other anything…”

Vanya looks wistful. “No, you don’t but… you’ve been together for what? Six months? Surely, that counts for something.” She cuts him off when she sees that Klaus wants to object. “Even if it didn’t end well! You used to be happy while you were together with him, right?”

She gives him a knowing look and Klaus feels himself tearing up – tender memories of laying in Dave’s arms coming to him unbidden.

All those whispered love-confessions. All those long nights sitting on the couch watching re-runs of _Will and Grace_ and drinking hot chocolate…

“Of course I was happy!” Klaus proclaims shakily. “It was – fuck it was the _best thing_ that had ever happened to me—”

“And that’s why it hurt so much when he 'betrayed' you – _right_?” Vanya asks – knowingly – and again, Klaus is forced to wonder if his sister is wiser and more experienced than he’d given her credit for. His look must be telling because Vanya blushes slightly. “I used to have a lover… it didn’t end well. But it was still nice while it lasted… Sometimes I wonder if we loved each other too much, y’know? Our love was like a flame so it was hot and bright, but it left us hollow and burnt out by the end…”

Klaus sighed, shaking his head.

“Wow. You could switch to literature if this violinist-gig doesn’t work out!” Klaus says smirking. Vanya rolly her eyes, so Klaus clears his throat.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound sarcastic, just… fuck, yes – you are right, that’s _exactly_ what it felt like…” He sighs wistfully. “And I wonder if I was too blind to see who Dave _truly_ was? There were signs… he always talked about his uncle, how he had served in the military. He talked about wanting to be a pilot… but I’d thought it was just an abstract thing, you know? Never did I think--… I didn’t think!” Klaus ended his sentence his a self-deprecating little laugh. “Period.”

“It’s okay,” Vanya interjected soothingly. “It’s not your fault just… you were head-over-heels. But yeah, umm – maybe you and Dave were more different than you’d realised? —And it just couldn’t work once the initial glamour wore off —?”

“Yeah, the 'honey-moon phase' – that, yeah!” Klaus nodded, laughing bitterly. “Christ! What am I – a lovesick teenager?! I'm almost thirty years old, why aren't I more mature already?!”

Vanya smirked.

“You’re _only_ thirty. And besides you sound like a hopeless romantic – like me.” To Klaus’s delight, she giggled. “My therapist used to say that there are worse things in the world than being a little too trusting and idealistic… at least it gives you hope.” Vanya said, shrugging. “You see the good in people, Klaus. That’s a gift. You just need to learn to use it in moderation, like – let reality seek in too a little bit.”

It was Klaus’s turn to laugh then.

“I’ve got no fucking idea how to do that!”

Vanya elbowed him.

“Hey! Give yourself some credit! I think you know, just… you tend to do either one or the other – like you view sex as a transaction – as a means to an end – or as this amazing intimate expression of love – but you struggle to see it as both at the same time. Just like with a relationship: it’s never all good or all bad in reality… there’s shades of grey. And that’s what makes life magical. Better than a fantasy, than _perfection_ – because perfect isn’t real – y’know?”

Klaus tried to stifle a grin.

“Now I think you ought to be a therapist afterall…”

Vanya huffed. “You’re incorrigible! I’m done wasting my breath on you!”

She made to stand up but Klaus pulled her back into a gentle hug.

“Thank you,” He muttered. “Thank you for –giving me hope… It’s just.. it _hurts_ so fucking much I think I’ll die some days… is that normal?”

Vanya returned Klaus’s gentle touches, stroking an arm down over his brother’s side gently.

“Yep. Sounds like a heartbreak.”

“A heartbreak.” Klaus echoed. “I didn’t know I had a heart left to break. Huh.”

They stayed there sitting in silence for a while, before Vanya had a fantastic idea and she proposed that she’ll make hot chocolate and they can watch something – something Klaus hadn’t watched with Dave of course—They settled on _Bridget Jones’s Diary._

Klaus fucking loved it and they ended up watching all three movies in one night. Although they all agreed that Bridget should have just fucking stayed with Darcy from the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys looking forward to the Klaus and Diego reunion in the next chapter??
> 
> I know I am!!! Woot woot! :3
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved and appreciated to bits <3


	11. Finding The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego hesitates for a long while before he finally goes to Klaus.

Diego could see that something was wrong, but Klaus had sent him away – rather rudely, might he add – so he didn’t bother with approaching him for a good couple of weeks after that.

Whatever the issue was, it seemed to have been resolved shortly after the summoning-Ben incident, because Klaus was looking better – and Diego heard him giggling around with Vanya and Allison whenever they were home, so obviously, everything was back to normal.

He tried to tell himself that he didn’t miss the closeness they had for a while there.

The claim sounded false even to his own ears.

* * *

About two weeks after their falling out, Diego bumps into an unlikely person in the kitchen: Luther.

He checks the clock and indeed, it is almost 11pm – which is far later than Luther’s usual suppertime, and then Diego notices the bottle of vodka he is nursing along with the dozen or so beer cans lying around him.

“Do I want to know?” He asks, avoiding Luther in lieu of grabbing yesterday’s leftovers from the fridge.

“Nope, nope,” Luther shrugs, clearly inebriated. “Everything’s just peachy.”

Diego chucks his food into the microwave but while its re-heating his dinner, he can’t help but turn towards Luther again.

“Is it Allison?” He asks. At Luther’s suspicious glance, he holds up his palms in what he hopes is a placating gesture. “Hey now! You don’t have to go into details, I was just wondering if—”

Luther sags, sighing.

“Yes. Yes, we… umm.. she’s angry at me I think.”

“About what?” Diego asks cautiously while he helps himself to his piping hot food, and seats himself next to his great ape of a brother.

Luther seems to be at a loss for words, but surprisingly, carries on:

“I don’t know what set her off, really! I know she wasn’t happy that I wouldn’t agree to quit my job at the bar—”

“You’re a bouncer now, is that right?” Diego asks, casting him a sideways glance.

Luther rubs his nape bashfully.

“Front door security – yes, I am…”

“Why does that bother her?” Diego asks, feeling intrigued now.

“Hmm. Too many girls around? Some of them like to get a bit touchy… and maybe I drink a bit more than I should. And our shift patterns are the exact opposite of each other, so we only see each other on the weekends.” Luther stops abruptly, letting loose a strangled little chortle. “Fuck, when I list it out like that… I really should leave that job, huh?”

“You said it, big guy.” Diego says, smirking jovially. He even gives Luther a slight pat on the back.

He is totally unprepared when suddenly he feels himself being enveloped in a tight hug by Luther’s huge arms.

“Thanks, Diego – really. You’re a--- a good guy!” Luther stutters out, suppressing a hiccup halfway through.

Diego can’t help the bitter smile that envelops his face.

“Hmm, thank you that’s nice to hear—Klaus doesn’t seem to think so---”

“Wanna talk about it?” Luther asks, holding out the bottle of vodka towards him suggestively. Diego lifts an eyebrow. “I swear I didn’t drink from the bottle –! Or maybe just a sip—”

“Fuck it!” Diego interjects, coming to a sudden decision, accepting the bottle from Luther and taking a huge swing from it before sputtering. “Oh ouch-shit! That tastes like _ass_ , man!”

“I wouldn’t know,” Luther deadpans, smirking.

The little shit…

_Well, two can play a game._

Diego gapes, mock-surprised.

“What, is Allison so narrow-minded? I pegged that she’d love getting it up the ass—”

Luther sputters in mortification, going beet-red.

“Sssh! Diego, volume – fuck,” Luther curses, looking around in trepidation. “And anyway, that’s not---” He trails off. “I meant---”

“I know what you meant, you ass!” Diego retorts, smacking his brother on the arms good-naturedly. “You know, butt-stuff isn’t the only thing two guys can do with each other---”

Luther is still very red in the face, but to Diego’s surprise, he shrugs earnestly.

“Oh – okay, my bad. I thought it would be… umm – pretty mainstream, I mean… I don’t mind when Allison uses a finger when she’s blowing me—”

Diego groans, pressing his palm against his face.

“Fucking hell Luther – TMI, God T -M -I! God, I will never get that image out of my head---!”

“You started it!” Luther adds, chuckling.

“I’m pretty sure it was you,” Diego retorts.

Luther snorts with an easy smile. “Whatever.”

There is a few seconds of silence before Luther pushes the vodka over to him again and Diego takes another big gulp from it.

“So – you and Klaus, eh?” Luther asks.

Diego nearly chokes on his liquor – and then instead of replying, he takes another sip before putting the bottle back down and wiping his chin with his forearm.

“It’s that obvious, huh?” Diego asks, wincing.

Luther shrugs.

“I wouldn’t say that it’s obvious, just… well, I may have overheard Allison and Klaus speaking about you the other day. She seems to think that you’re an idiot – and that you’re into him – into Klaus, I mean – “

“What?? She said that Klaus?” Diego almost shrieks in mortification.

Luther holds up his arms. “Hey, relax! Klaus disagreed – vehemently! Said Allison was nuts. So she left it alone after that…”

“Huh,” Diego hums. He’s relieved but also – maybe a little disappointed. _Why?_

It is sheer curiosity that forces Diego to ask about it further:

“So umm – what did Klaus say about me then?”

Luther shrugs. “Hmm, not much… just said that it doesn’t matter because you’re not into him – you are into girls or ‘twinks’ -whatever that is..”

“Oh.” Diego considers that for a moment. “Ohhhh.”

Fuck – did Klaus truly think that Diego wasn’t into him at all??

Diego hadn’t even _considered_ that possibility!

He had taken Klaus’s hostility and his general avoidance of seeing him as a clear sign that Klaus wasn’t interested in him… but now that Luther told him about this exchange between Klaus and Allison, Diego couldn’t help but wonder if maybe he’d assumed wrong – maybe Klaus was avoiding him because he thought he didn’t have a chance with Diego?

But wait- fuck – Klaus had a boyfriend, right?

Luther must’ve misheard something.

So Diego told him so. To his surprise, Luther replied with a confused glare.

“Dude – you don’t know that Klaus broke up with Dave? It’s like – old news! The girls had been talking about it for weeks---”

“They broke up?” Diego asks back, shell-shocked. And then it all clicks – fuck!! No wonder Klaus looked so upset on the day of their argument two weeks ago, if he had broken up with Dave!

“Do you know why?” Diego asks eagerly, not even trying to keep up the pretence that he doesn’t care about Klaus anymore.

Luther frowns. “Hmm, I’m not sure, something about Dave ‘betraying him’ because he enlisted in the military or something. He’s gone.”

“ _Yess!_ ” Diego fist-pumps the air in joy at hearing those news -- and okay – _not subtle.._

Thankfully, Luther doesn’t seem to care one way or another.

“Well, I’m gonna say what you used to say to me regarding me and Allison,” Luther says, giving him a mock-serious look. “ _Hey, just go for it, man!_ ” He says in a horrible, Clint Eastwood-esque voice.

Diego whacks him over the head.

“I don’t sound like that!”

Luther whines in reply. “You totally do!”

“Whatever…”

Suddenly, reality sinks in and Diego collapsed in on himself, letting his face hit the table a bit more hardly than he’d intended – fuck, he is more drunk than he’d thought he was..

“Fuck… but Luther what if – what if I’m reading this wrong? What if he doesn’t like me?”

To his surprise, Luther shrugs. “Maybe. But what if he does?”

Diego smiles, considering. “Hmm. That’d be good. Great, actually…”

“Then I’d say you have no choice,” Luther says with a note of finality in his tone. “You’ve gotta go for it. Or – well, I suppose you could mope around for years like I did….” He says tauntingly with a smug smile on his face.

“Fuck!” Diego curses, groaning as he squeezes his eyes shut. “When did you become so ruthlessly savage??! I swear… you’re nearing Five’s level in that department!”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“You should, I meant it as one.”

After a while, Diego adds: “Thanks, man.”

“Anytime.”

* * *

It’s a day or two later when Diego finally forces himself to knock on Klaus’s door one evening.

Part of him hopes that his brother won’t answer the door – maybe he is out running some errands, or—

But no..

“Hello, Diego.”

_No such luck._

“Hi K-Klaus,” He replies, cursing himself silently as he can feel his stutter returning from all the nerves that are coursing through him at the moment. “Umm – may I – may I come in for a minute?”

He doesn’t know what he was expecting, but Klaus steps aside without preamble.

“Yeah, sure-“ He says, holding the door wide open.

Of course, Diego had been in here countless times before. It is quite similar to his own room, really…

Well, except the damages on the wall are different. Less knife marks, more unknown stains and dents…

“How can I help you?” Klaus asks, crossing his arms.

“Umm, I---”

Fuck! He knew what he was going to say – he was going to ask Klaus if it was true that he wasn’t dating Dave anymore… and then he was going to perhaps ask if he would be willing to go for a drink with him one evening as… not as brothers—

Whatever Diego was going to say, Klaus beats him to it when he speaks up:

“Look – as I’m sure you’ve heard from Vanya by now, no, me and Dave are no longer an item. But it’s fine, I’m okay. And – no, sorry but I don’t want to pick up that – “ Klaus hesitates before he waves his hand gesturing towards Diego’s crotch, to the latter’s mortification. “Casual arrangement we had---”

Finally, the mention of that shakes him out of his stupor and Diego speaks up.

“That’s not---! I -I wasn’t going to ask that…”

It’s Klaus’s turn to look confused. “Then what--?”

Diego reaches up a hand, running his fingers through his hair nerveously. Fuck. This all seemed so-so much easier when he was rehearsing it in his head…

“Umm, I—” Diego finally forces himself to continue. “Well – tell me if you don’t want to, but if you did—I was… wondering if you would be willing to grab a drink with me? One of these days?” He adds awkwardly, making sure to avert his eyes so he doesn’t have to see Klaus’s expression in case he’s appalled or shocked or _worse_ —

He isn’t prepared for how shaky Klaus’s voice comes out as when he replies.

“Diego… are you asking me out as…umm hanging out, or…--?” Klaus seems to correct himself before he continues: “Or are you asking me _‘out out’_? –Like, as in… for a _date…?”_

Diego can feel his heart pounding in his chest, but he forces himself to reply immediately.

“Yes – I’m asking you for a date- if you would want to – it’s okay if it’s not – you’ve recently been through a break up and---” Diego is babbling, trying to protect himself from the rejection that he _knows_ is inevitable—

So he’s caught unaware when Klaus’ voice rings out clear and sure all of a sudden.

“Diego – shut up.”

And then Klaus is kissing him, and Diego melts into it–

Fuck, this is so much better than he’d ever dared imagine it may be –

Of course, Diego had known that Klaus was experienced and he was good in bed- he’d experienced that first-hand – but he had never kissed Klaus before, and he had no idea—

Klaus is tender. And he – something seems to break in him when he notices that Diego is kissing back, and he lets out a wounded noise, almost like a sob in the middle of the kiss – and then he let’s Diego soothe him and kiss it better – and he is nuzzling into Diego’s palm like an eager cat—

It ends suddenly when Klaus jerks himself away with a wary look in his eyes.

“Diego – if this is all just experimenting for you, I--!” Diego’s heart aches as he takes in the look on Klaus’s face which looks _so-so wretched_ and so painfully insecure— _he wants to make it better right now_ —but Klaus continues: “I -I would rather you waited- until you’re sure because I don’t think – I don’t think I could handle you backing out, or…” He waves his hand again, so _dismissingly_ – and gives a bitter smile. “Or the umm – casual thing -I don’t think I could have casual sex with you again—as much as I used to enjoy that—”

“I don’t want casual,” Diego interjects, almost snarling and grabbing Klaus more tightly for good measure, hoping to make his point. “I – I never w-w-wanted casual, Goddamnit!”

To his amazement, Klaus gives him this wonderful look as if Diego’d said he had hung the moon.

“You didn’t?!” He squeaks.

Diego huffs, smiling in relief.

“No, I didn’t, you idiot! I-“ He feels his mouth go dry but he forces himself to continue once he’s cleared his throat. “I – I know what I want.” He says, looking deep into Klaus’s eyes – those deep deep dark eyes. “You. I want you.”

Klaus’s expression seems to waiver and he tries to extract himself – but Diego is holding him tight, and he doesn’t struggle, just winces:

“But –“ Klaus objects, “But you said -- you don’t like guys like me! – You’ve said it yourself that I’d be “ _the last man you’d choose to hook up with—”_ ” ..

Diego winces, remembering that moment with sudden, terrifying clarity.

“Fuck! I’m sorry, Klaus -! That was—that was because--- God, you were turning me on so-so damn much and it totally terrified me, because – well, yeah you aren’t my usual type---” And there is that awful flinch again, which Diego is determined to remedy, so he presses on, looking into Klaus’s eyes truthfully. “And you _are_ my 'brother', technically!" Diego adds, using air quotes, and Klaus rolls his eyes. Diego has to scoff. "Yeah-yeah, we are not all so casual about taboos like that... But umm –" He continues, feeling his face heating up. "Well, ever since you’ve started sucking me off… nothing else turns me on now, I’m afraid.”

He concludes, looking up at his brother apologetically.

Klaus seems to relax a tiny bit and his brow lifts with interest.

“Oh?”

Diego doesn’t even care how awfully exposed he feels, he is just _relieved_ that Klaus seems to be listening, so he smiles as he continues:

“Yes, ‘oh’. And – and – there are other things as well – like – yeah, I _love_ your legs and your ass, and your face and your lips and your eyes – but ---it’s so-so-so much deeper than that, Klaus – I-- ” And now is the moment - _it’s make or break_ – he thinks to himself -as he takes a deep, fortifying breath.

“I love the way you smile to yourself when you make your breakfast just how you like it and I _love_ the little sounds you make when you think no one’s around, and I love the way you can cheer anyone up – you cheer Vanya and Ben up all the time – and I- I think _I’m in love with you!”_ Diego finishes in a sudden rush, looking at Klaus with a bewildered expression – hoping, praying –

_Don’t hurt me please--_

He’s completely unprepared for what Klaus says next:

“But I’m a _man!_ You can’t – I can’t – I can’t make you happy—” Klaus croaks, expressed looking sad and shuttered again.

Diego frowns. “Where did you get that into your head?”

Klaus looks away, seeming to be in almost physical pain:

“You – you didn’t even want to give me a hand-job, for fuck’s sake!”

It’s Diego’s turn to look bewildered, again:

“What?! What are you talking about?”

Klaus sees the honest confusion on Diego’s face and for the first time, and his faith in his own judgement seems to waiver for a second before he speaks again:

“You – you seemed so... So... -- "Klaus trails off, searching for the right word. " _Uncomfortable_ with me sucking you off and … even with touching my cock when you were giving me a hand-job…! I thought it’s because you don’t like it--”

Diego feels mortified, and he can't help cutting in:

“No! Klaus – God no! You’ve got it all w-w-wrong!" _Damn his bloody stuttering and the nerves causing it!_ But he forces himself to keep talking: "I was just unsure because I had n-never g=given a hand-job before – I -ppprefer giving blowjobs usually—”

It’s Klaus’s turn to gape in shock: “What??? You’re okay with giving blowjobs to guys??”

Diego laughs at the absurdity of the situation that Klaus is hung up on _that_ instead of being shocked by Diego’s impromptu love confession –

“ _Hell, yeah_ I am!" He replies, chuckling. "Not like I could 'blowjobs' to girls… I do like to eat girls out, but I think I prefer sucking cock if you want me to be completely honest here—”

“Fuck!” Klaus curses empathically. “I thought you were totally repressed and I thought you didn’t want to do anything – you know—umm – ' _gay'_ ? Like that...?”

Diego flushes at that.

“Well – umm – I mean… you’re not completely wrong, I’ve had my ‘sexual identity crisis’ when I’ve first discovered that I liked guys as well, but, hmm… I think I’m pretty okay with it now…”

“And umm- you said you like twinks only and I’m—” Klaus gestures at himself questioningly.

Diego shakes his head. “You are beautiful, Klaus! I – you are so graceful, so flexible, and lithe but perfectly muscled and you're a total twink, aside from all the body hair and --- fuck, how can I prove that you turn me on?”

“I can think of a way or two,” Klaus replies, feeling bold and giddy from relief ( _and from the information overload, really)_. “If – if you want to---?”

Diego smiles in relief. “Hell yes, but - What about… the date thing..?”

“What about it?” Klaus asks, looking befuddled.

Diego curses inwardly.

“I – just – I don’t want you to think that I’m not serious about dating you,” He says, making sure to look at Klaus as he confesses. “I would be happy to wait to have sex with you- if you prefer—"

Klaus gives him a wicked grin.

“I would _prefer_ your cock -- in me -- yesterday." The other shoots back empathically, causing Diego's jeans to tighten.

And Klaus continues:

"But since that isn't possible, I’ll settle for _right-fucking now_ if I must! Am I making myself clear here?” Klaus asks, divesting himself from his clothes at record-speed, prompting Diego to do the same.

Diego nods dazedly. “Crystal...”

It is quick and it doesn’t last very long – and still, it’s some of the best sex Diego has ever had. Not just because of the physicality of it and the view, but because it’s Klaus – whom Diego had been yearning for –

For longer than he cares to admit to himself.

(But definitely ever since they’ve moved in back into the Academy a good nine months ago now.)

Afterwards they lie in bed lazily and Klaus nuzzles him, tucking his head under his chin.

“Hmm,” Klaus hums contentedly. “Knew you’d be good at this… knew you’d be good in bed.”

Diego blushes again. “Umm – thanks, I guess?”

Klaus smirks mirthfully. “You’re a beast in bed but you’re so shy, I love it! That wasn’t your first try at the rodeo, was it cowboy?”

Diego wants to bury himself under the covers but he tries to look cool.

“I -I’ve done this with girls before…”

Klaus’s brows lift in amusement. “You mean you’ve done fucked them up the ass? In the 'back hole'?"

Diego blushes but he nods.

Klaus smirks. “Mmm, yeah I could tell. You went about it the right way.” Suddenly, his smile becomes even wider, his eyes shinier. “But I am your first guy then..?”

Diego doesn’t even care, he just nods.

“Yes – yes, you are. It’s… it never seemed right to do that at a club, you know?”

Klaus nods, considering. “And what about….” Suddenly, Diego feels Klaus’s hand trailing up the back of his thigh, causing him to shiver. “Being on the receiving end? Have you ever tried that?”

Diego stutters. “N—n-no…”

Klaus continues caressing him, smoothing his hand up higher, to the crack of Diego’s ass.

“Mmm... And would you want to?” He asks conversationally. “There’s no pressure, mind you… - or - well! Perhaps a teensy bit?” Klaus smirks.

Diego had always been curious, but as he feels Klaus’s finger which is stroking him so-so _close_ to that hidden space right now... just behind his balls, where the skin is taut and sensitive and oh-so-perceptive... 

Diego knows what he wants.

“Yes – I – I would – just – um,” He feels his face heat up again. “Could we – take it slow?”

Klaus’s expression becomes strangely soft and he stops his questing fingers, giving Diego a gentle squeeze around the back.

“Oh, darling – we’ve got all the time in the world! We’ll do this at your pace or not at all. It’s up to you.”

Diego allows himself to bask in the softness of Klaus’s skin, enjoying the easy closeness and skin-to-skin contact after being deprived of it for so long.

“Mmmh… thank you.” He whispers unthinkingly.

Klaus hugs him tighter.

“No, thank _you_ , darling…”

After a few seconds, Diego breaks away, chuckling.

“We’re both idiots aren’t we?”

Klaus smirks. “Maybe a little bit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it happened!!!! *-* Gosh, I can't believe that the boys finally communicated and they're officially a couple now, yey! 
> 
> Final chapter to come soon (with smut!!!) <3


	12. Epilogue - Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Diego find home in each other's arms.

They agree to have sex – with Diego being on the receiving end this time - a few days after that.

Klaus is very clear from the beginning that he is not expecting them to go all the way, or even some of the way.

He is so-so reassuring in fact that it is driving Diego slightly _nuts._

“Stop coddling me, damnit!!!” He curses. “I am a grown ass man, I am a martial artist – I can take a bit of pain, damnit!!”

“But you shouldn’t have to,” Klaus disagrees gently but firmly. “Sex is not something that should be – or needs to be – painful. Not when it is done right.”

Diego huffs. “I don’t know about that. I have tried it with my fingers before and it was a bit tight…”

To his surprise, Klaus just smiles.

“Darling, you were obviously not doing it right then, if that’s all you felt.”

“What am I supposed to feel?” Diego asks, feeling impatient from all this mysterious bullshit that Klaus is implying.

Klaus gives him a dark look.

“Pleasure. Lots of it.”

“Well go on then!” Diego goads, despite himself. “Show me.”

“Oh, I intend to!”

There aren’t any words between them after that as Diego kisses Klaus – to shut him up, mainly – and the kiss turns heated and slows a little bit as they both become breathless from the intensity.

Klaus takes his clothes off and Diego doesn’t hesitate about undressing himself either. He came prepared – he has had a very long, very thorough shower before this – he feels prepared for everything.

Except what Klaus says next.

“Turn around, lie on your stomach and spread your legs.”

Diego thinks that’s oddly specific, but after some gentle encouragement he does as Klaus had asked. Only to find that Klaus is immediately crawling into the space between his thighs, wiggling closer to him, pressing soft kisses to the back of his thighs and his tailbone and then..

“Fuck!” Diego curses in surprise when Klaus presses his mouth to his hole – giving it a mock of a kiss.

“All good?” Klaus asks back smugly.

It’s weird but it doesn’t hurt, so Diego grumbles out a ‘yes’.

And then Klaus gets to work, beginning to lick and kiss his way around his hole – and then into it, directly over it… oh fuck…

And what begins as tolerable turns into very pleasant indeed, in a matter of minutes.

Distantly, Diego can hear the sound of the lube’s cap being popped open, and then there are slick fingers pressing against his balls - caressing them, rolling them gently, at the same time as Klaus’s mouth presses down more firmly over his hole and the tip of his tongue presses _in…_

Diego curses again.

That goes on for a while, and when Klaus brings one finger to Diego’s entrance, he is ashamed but he almost _arches_ into the touch. And Klaus does not seem to mind at all, if the moan he let’s out is anything to judge by..

“You are killing me.. so pretty, fuck – “ Klaus mutters, and Diego feels himself blushing, but he ignores it and _presses_ back harder – taking that first finger to the first knuckle.

And fuck Klaus – because he was right. This does not feel like when he was trying to push a finger inside himself at all.

Klaus’s finger is more graceful – more slick – and it doesn’t hurt.

Emboldened by the realisation, Diego tries to press back a little bit more – to see if he can take more, and Klaus seems to catch on because he withdraws his finger, chuckling and patting Diego’s thigh.

“It’s okay, don’t rush! We will get there, I promise.”

 _Okay but when? --_ Diego wants to ask but he bites back the words, giving an exasperated nod instead.

And Klaus manages to distract him because he puts his mouth back, and that just makes everything more intense again. And Diego feels it when the finger moves deeper – but strangely, it still isn’t bad – just strange and a little foreign at first.

Klaus slowly slides one of his slick hands underneath Diego, to cup the front of his crotch and his cock – and of that really increases the urgency as Diego begins to hump against that divine hand, those clever fingers and the slippery palm…

Suddenly, he can feel another finger pushing into him, but he relishes in the stretch rather than fearing it and it goes easier than he’d expected.

When Klaus is – what Diego assumes – two fingers deep, he pauses for a second to gain his breath. Klaus wiggles his fingers, vibrating them gently and Diego hisses at the pleasurable tinges that run through him.

“Hmm” Klaus purrs. “I think you are ready if you want to try?”

“Yes!” Diego replies immediately, because he doesn’t think he can take a minute more of this -and he wants – _needs_ – something, anything so he can come. “Yes, just do it!”

Klaus doesn’t seem to need any more confirmation, as he withdraws his fingers carefully, and then the lube’s cap is popped open again and more slick is drizzled over Diego’s hole – and _that’s surely enough now –_

And then Diego feels pressure against his entrance that’s wider and less pointy than Klaus’s fingers. He focuses on remaining calm and allowing himself to yield…

But nothing can prepare him for the sensation when they find the right angle and Klaus’s cock finally start easing into him. It almost feels as if he is being pried open – stripped bare, invaded to the very core of his being. It is tight and hot, but not painful, just… A LOT.

“Fuck – you are big!” Diego curses.

“And you’re tight!” Klaus hisses back, appealing to be struggling himself. “Fuck – stop wiggling, I am trying not to shoot all over you!”

“Easy to say – ah!” Diego feels the rest of Klaus’s cock sliding into him, and he swears he can feel Klaus’s balls as they slap against his thigh – and that’s a heady feeling.

He feels safe, covered – held by Klaus.

Diego begins to rock back against the point of contact without thinking – only to feel the same glorious sensation of being stretched – again.

“I’m okay,” – he murmurs, not sure if he is trying to reassure himself, Klaus or both of them. “It’s good, it’s good, you can…”

Klaus never finds out what it is “he can” because suddenly, Diego curses again and he begins to thrash beneath him.

“There! That’s good – oh yes, fuck!” Diego mutters as he begins to move a little bit more, appearing to be amazed by the feelings that are running through him.

Klaus feels overwhelmed and he tries to focus on not coming too soon – instead focusing on lavishing Diego with the praise he deserves.

“You are amazing – you know that? So brave, so beautiful… Oh, fuck, you are so-so tight, Diego! I’m not gonna last if you keep that up--!”

Diego growls. “I don’t care, just move, Goddamnit!!”

And Klaus cannot ignore a request like that, so he begins to thrust into Diego’s willing body as much as he can… feeling himself nearing a bright and sudden high…

He shouts Diego’s name as he comes.

But it’s okay because a few more thrusts – Klaus makes an effort to keep moving through the aftershocks of his orgasm – and suddenly, Diego is triggered and he comes too – _untouched._

“Bloody hell!” Klaus murmurs as he feels Diego’s internal muscles contracting around his already sensitive cock, milking out the last gushes of his orgasm.

They collapse in a sweaty heap afterwards and stay like that as their breathing begins to slow bit by bit.

It is Diego who breaks the silence first by asking Klaus to move off of him and he hastens to obey.

“That was… “ Klaus murmurs.

“Something else.” Diego finishes the sentence, shooting him a grin. Suddenly, his pupils become even wider, as he takes in Klaus’s sated face. “… I love you.” He murmurs quietly.

Klaus answers with a broad grin and in a much louder voice. “I love you too, you idiot.”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, this story is complete!!! Sorry for the wait guys, I had a bitch of a writer's block.... but I did it finally! :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks for all the kudos and kind words <3


End file.
